A Delinquent Love Life
by HoPe-BriNgeR1
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, the famous delinquent in school meet a new student that make his heart melt, what will become of those two? Mainly NaLu Pairing but Maybe some other pairing will be added, also some chapters are under rewrite. I don't own the cover image
1. Chapter 1

*KRIIINNNGGGG*

"Hoammhh" I moaned and rubbed my eyes before opening them, even though I was still sleepy I've still need to bathe and go to school If not my 'mom' will ground me... again it's not like I care about it, it's just very scary when it's grounding time and trust me you do not want to know.

Oh yeah I forgot to tell you who I am didn't I, the name's Natsu Dragneel, I live at Magnolia with my dad and step-mom also my step-sister, I attend a very famous school at Magnolia known as Fairy Tail Academy the famous academy on this town and I also known at my school as the famous delinquent the 'Salamander', I found out the reason they call me that since my obsession with dragons and fire I kind of like that nickname has a very nice taste to it.

"Good Morning Natsu" my step-mother said, she is not half bad you know the only thing is bad from her is when me and my step-mom argue or when it's punishment time like I already told you earlier. I don't even want to think another argument with her or even getting on her bad side. Her name is Grandine Marvell.

"Good Morning Natsu Nii-san" and there's my very polite step sister she is in middle school now and currently at 7th Grade also her name is Wendy Marvell, she's very friendly to everyone and a lot of my friend like to play with her since she was so nice.

"Good Morning Brat" and there my very annoying dad Igneel, seriously he's very annoying more annoying than mom and Wendy... well not Wendy since she's not annoying, and sometimes my dad can be nice.

"Good Morning Everyone"I greeted them back as I go to the table and took a toast after that I went stright in front of the door to go to school, yay another exciting day... it's not sarcasm it's exciting cause I can mess with my teachers and that annoying Ice freak... about this Ice freak I will tell you more about it Later.

"You're not going to eat with us Nii-san" Wendy asked.

"No, I'm already pretty late well, bye guys" I say my goodbye as I go running my way to school, I hope I was not late or I will get another an earful from Erza later, and about Erza like the Ice freak I will tell you more about her later.

As I arrived at the school front door I noticed someone is punching my back and I knew who it was. I turned back and I was right It was my frienemy Gray Fullbuster he's the one I called Ice freak before since he has some weird obsession with ice and everything cold and guess what it's not only that, he has ton of weird things about him did you know always 'unconciously' strip himself in public, heck one time he even stripped himself out of his undies so many girls were screaming that day, hahaha remembering that brings the laugh that's way I have more nicknames for him like stripper or exhibitionist and I tell you more about it later.

"What are you laughing about" I snapped back to reality turned my attention to Ice princess, and yup that was one of my nicknames for him.

"Yo ice freak are you trying to give me a heart-attack, or trying to search for a fight 'cause I always be ready when it comes to fights with you" I pumped my fist as I prepared myself for this fight, heck yeah this is what I always excited to do.

" I'm always ready too, you Fire loving-freak" he insult me back he thinks he's the only one who could throw insults, well I will show him what I capable of.

"What do you say Stripper"

"I say Fire Loving-Freak"

"Want to fight Droppy-Eyes"

"Bring it on Slanty-Eyes"

As we continue to throw insult to each other I though this is the right time to throw my first punch and he also prepared to punch me, and when we was about to throw punches to each other we heard someone's voice behind my back.

"Natsu, Gray are you two gonna fight and start another trouble"

It was a woman voice and I recognized that voice anywhere, it was Erza's and if that were not enough then the scary aura that I feel at my back also the look on Gray's face tells it all, I turned my head back to be sure and , *gulp* it is Erza with the scary looking look on her face, she is one of the scariest, the meaniest woman in Fairy tail academy, she's mean to everyone except her girl friends. Right after that we immediately composed ourself.

"No we are not right, Natsu" Gray said and we start to act the "best friend" act, it was a very 'flawless' act since every time we use it Erza seem to bough it, I really hoped it still work this time I mean she could have figured it out by now.

"Y-yeah w-we are the best of friends right, Gray" I said to Gray acting the Best Friendliest way but my stuttering didn't really help at all.

"Good, now go on to class it's almost start" Erza believed our act, good I though I was a goner for a second there. Then she walked away.

We stopped acting like a best friend and glared to each other before hurried to class. But before I goes to class I went to the locker room to put my bag away, after I put my bag I took some books and run my way into class it's surprisingly quite on my way to class probably because everyone already at their own class.

*sigh* The class was just about to start, I sit on my chair and I do I always do at school, slacking off I put my legs at the top of my desk put my hands at the back of my hands and then something caught my attention, a blonde haired girl with a side ponytail come into the class, and wow she looked so beautiful.

"Okay class here we have a new student, introduce yourself please" Our homeroom teacher told the new girl.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia, Nice to meet you all, I hope we can get along" she said with a beautiful voice and looks like I was swooned just by her voice.

**Well this is ****c****hapter one of ****m****y new story**** or at least a rewrite version since I think the last one was pretty how do I say this without Insulting myself... bad?****, I will update another chapter soon sorry for some bad grammar see you later. **

**HoPe-BriNgeR****1 out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi you all I'm back so far I'm not sure to make this an humoristic and fluff or with action and stuff so please tell me which is more perfect scene for this story.**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN FT PEOPLE!**

_Previously from the last chapter:_

"_Okay class here we have a new student, introduce yourself please" Our homeroom teacher told the new girl_

"_My name is Lucy Heartfilia, Nice to meet you all, I hope we can get along" she said with a beautiful voice and looks like I was swooned just by her voice._

Natsu P.O.V

"Now then, please take a seat Lucy" Mr Freed (that's our homeroom teacher name) said to Lucy while writing something in the chalkboard, which I completely ignore since all my attention was drawn to this new girl, this very beautiful new girl I sigh dreamily as I continue to look at her.

"Okay Mr. Freed" the new girl answered, and then the new girl started searching for an empty chair, I was hoping she could take a seat beside me but that walking ice-cone is in the way. Instead she took a seat beside Levy, our famous tiny bookworm. Levy was so lucky I wish I got to be her since she got the honor of sitting next to the new girl.

Lucy P.O.V

After the teacher told me to find a seat, I immediately searched for an empty on I searched while looking right to left to see if there any empty seat I sensed that some of the students were looking at me, probably since I was new here and after a few moments of searching a seat I spotted one near a little blue-haired girl. After I take a seat I decided that I should at least greet her.

"Hi there" I greeted to the blue-haired student right next to me. She is very tiny, well at least for her age that is.

"Hi I'm Levy, Levy McGarden to be exact nice to meet you Lucy… if I'm not mistaken" she replied.

"Nice to meet you too and no you're not wrong about my name, I hope we can be friend Levy" I said to her hoping she would be my first friend, I mean it's nice to make new friends at a new school right? And as soon I make new friends I can adjust to this new school.

"Of course we can Lu-chan…, oh yeah can I call you Lu-chan I think its suits you" we just become friend and she already give me a nickname, hehe if that's the case then…

"Okay you can call me Lu-chan, but I can call you Levy-chan, it's more fair right" I suggested I mean she can call with a nickname why can I give her one too.

"Sure you can call me that" and then she smiled at me, good luck she liked that nickname since will call her with her nickname more often. And after that little introduction to each other we return to listen to our teacher lecturing since I don't want to fall back on clas, but I have this weird feeling someone was watching me all this time, meh maybe it's just my imagination.

Time Skip to Lunch Break (A/N: I'm sorry I'm just to lazy to think of all the classes and what happened to them right now)

Natsu P.O.V

After hours of 'learning' or as I would like to call it 'boredom' and going from one class to the another it's finally lunch time ah sweet, sweet lunch time I can wait to chow down on my food since I was hungry after the second period after all I only a toast of bread as breakfast.

"Finally Lunch Break I'm so hungry listening to blabbering" I complained to Ice princess who were right beside me all along, even though we are great rival we can still tolerate each other during a few period since stripper and I doesn't have all the same exact class. And oh yeah I noticed the new girl was having almost all the same class as mine, which mean I get to stare at her longer….. wait did I just said that, forget what I said

"Hey Natsu I noticed you watching that new girl ever since she entered class" My frienemy said to me, which completely surprised, so he noticed huh?

"So?" I replied him like I don't care about it at all, which was a lie if he knows that I stare at some girl he will surely humiliate me

"Do you like her" Gray the ice-princess asked me with a teasing and a teasing tone, and just my luck I can feel a little blush creep up into my face.

"N-No I'm not" I reasoned with the most serious tone I could muster but the stuttering certainly doesn't help at all but I was hoping he would believe that.

"Well you're stuttering and blushing tells me otherwise, so hah you do like her" so he did notice my stutter, while he pointed a finger at me while accusing that I like that girl.

"NO, I'm not she's not that pretty anyway" I reasoned again but I was lying since I do stare at her all the time because of her beauty, but that's not the point I still hope that Gray would fell for this one.

"Then why are you blushing and stuttering?" he smirked as he said that, damn I really hated this guy why do I have him as one of my best friend again, I must be crazy when I accepted him as my friend

"Why do you have to butt into my business?" I complained it's not his problem so why does he have to comment about it.

"Whatever I'm going to go for lunch bye Ash-Brain" he insulted me again and he got away before I could even grab him hmph, I will get him later now come on lunch. Well at least he stopped he stopped messing with me. I increased my walking speed so I can catch up to the Stripper.

At the Cafeteria

Lucy P.O.V

Ah lunch I could finally make more new friends while also still adjusting myself to this school, like at the first period on the homeroom I searched again for some a table that I could eat my lunch at.

"Where to eat, where to eat" I said still looking for a table with at least someone I know in it but it's hard when your new at this school… or any school for that matter.

"Where should I take a seat?" I said to myself then I heard someone was calling for me I searched for the source of the voice then I noticed a table where Levy was waving her hand at me.

"Lu-chan sit here" my friend Levy called again for me, phew its nice when you have a friend who can help you get around in this school right?

"Okay" I replied loudly at her so she can hear me while waving my hand back, then I went into the table she was eating in.

As I sit down I noticed that a few people were watching me, and wow there's so many girls here in this table it looks like this table is for girls only.

"Okay girls, this is Lucy you all aready know her right?" Levy asked the other girls.

"Of course we are Levy" someone with red-hair replied her I tilted my head a bit to clearly see the person who said that, she was wearing a student council sweater it looks like she's one of the student council in this school.

"Oh yeah guys introduce yourself to Lu-chan and tell her what you all like" Levy said to the other girls.

"Okay then Levy, My name is Erza Scarlet the student council president here and I like cheese cake and martial arts, and also nice to meet you Lucy " The red-haired one said wow I was right but I didn't know that she's the student council president here, that so cool but then again student council president can be a little strict but she doesn't look like that at all.

"My name is Mirajane Strauss, I hope we can be friend Lucy" So her name is Mirajane, she is so beautiful. She then stretched her hand to shake mine, I shake my hand while smiling at her. After that I noticed that Levy were trying to get my attention then she motioned for my head to get closer and then she whispered something in my ears " Lucy she's one of the model for school magazine, but I warn you even though she looks sweet on the outside she can be pretty mean on the inside so just watch yourself" I nodded at her, oh but she doen't seem bad at all maybe she's bad at something.

"My name is Cana Alberona, and I like booze *hic*"…uh okay a high school female student who likes booze that's normal right? but wait how can you bring an alcohol drink at school especially a booze? This is some weird school. I continued to listen to all the the girls introduction

"Name is Juvia Locksher and Juvia like water and rain very much, I hope Lucy-san will not be another love-rival for Juvia" A blue haired girl said wow, I can already tell that she really like them by her looks which is all blue, did she just talk third-person? Also did she just said something about love-rival, I just shook my head and continued to listen to everybody's introduction.

"My name is Laki and I like sculpture art " did she just sneered at me?

"And I'm Kinana nice to meet you Lucy hope we can be friends" she seem very friendly so I smiled back at her

"I'm Bisca and I really love shooting sport and animals. Nice to meet you partner" she has a very weird western accent but her hobby is so cool.

Wow so many… eh unique student here. I guess that they all are still awesome even some of them have a weird hobby but they're still great to be friends with…. I think.

"Hope we can get along" I said to all of them nonetheless.

"Hey Lu-chan we already told you our identity and hobby so yours now" I guess she was wrong, Levy didn't tell me what she likes.

"You haven't told me your hobby Levy-chan" I reminded

"Really? Oh okay then my hobby is to read books and novels" wow her hobby is same as mine, I guess can be reading buddies if such a thing really did exist but I guess she can have to be my best friend material

"Wow my hobby is read books and novels too" I said to her excited that I could find someone who have the same hobby as me.

" Oh really good to know them, but still you have to tell us all about you then" Levy insisted me.

"As I have said I'm Lucy Heartfilia and I love to read books and novels and I also like to write stories because someday I wanted to be an author and I'm currently working on a novel right now and I really liked astronomy since my mom really liked to tell me about the outer space" I tell them my Identity and my hobby.

"That's really cool Lu-chan, can I read your story after you done and oh yeah I want to be the first one who read it" She said with a serious face, I just laughed and sweat dropped at her statement.

"S-sure" I answered her.

"Well then since the introduction was finished, let's eat our lunch shall we" Erza said then we was going to eat our lunch until

Natsu P.O.V

After I arrived at lunch I decided that I will forgive that bastard for messing with me this once, so I went to the lunch lady to buy the food that was prepared for us today. I was thinking about sitting in the table where Gray were currently sitting, when I was about to sit I accidentally hit his hand with my body which caused some of his ice cube for his drink were dropped into my food, I then faced that Ice freak with an angry look.

"You bastard how dare you put ice in my food" I yelled to Gray. Well he's dropped ice cube on my food and he knows I really hate ice and everything that is very cold and now my food is ruined because of him.

"Well if you wasn't the one who bump into my hand I shouldn't have drop ice in your food you asshole"

"What did you say Ice-princess" Oh he's going to get it this time.

"I say you are an asshole"

"Take that back you walking-freezer" I retorted back at him with full anger.

"Do you want a fight come on I'll take you on anyday" he challenged me into a fight, Ooh it's on.

"I'm all fired up now" and then we started a fight like any other day, I managed to throw some punches at him while he would counter my punch with another punch .

We continued our fighting until-

Someone grabbed our head and make our head bump into each other.

"You two are going for a serious trouble for starting a fight" I knew very much who own that voice and that voice was from Erza, and by now we were both shivered and hugged each other out of full fright and then Erza took our collar and dragged us until someone with blonde hair stand in her way. I wonder who that was since there were so many girls in this school with a blond hair, oh how I wished it was that new girl.

Lucy P.O.V

After I see Erza stopped their fight and saw them that they were dragged around, I kind of feel sorry for them I know fighting is bad real bad but she doesn't have to be that serious.

"Erza stop dragging them, please!" I begged her, I managed to stop her from dragging them.

"Why Lucy" She asked me with a confused look on her face.

"Well I know that fighting is bad, real bad in fact but they doesn't have to be dragged around, am I right?" she turned her face to look at the two students who were looking her, with a very pleading look but it seem Erza was not affected by them at all.

"It's normal for them to be dragged around like this Lucy, they already got used to it" she said while fixing her glasses.

"Well why try a new approach they don't have to be dragged like that, instead of dragging them just forgive them and make them say sorry to each other and get them to walk to principal or counseling office by themselves and problem solved right?" I suggested to her then her I saw that she seem to consider my idea, I wish that could at least stop them from being dragged around.

"You know Lucy that is… a not a pretty bad idea why didn't I ever tried that before?" then she turned around to face both students who started that fight.

"You two apologize to each other now" she said to them with a very scary glaring look on her face, I think I was wrong she can be very strict.

" Tch… I'm sorry… Gray"

"I'm sorry… *gulp* Fire fre- I mean Natsu"

I hear them muttering sorry to each other while shaking their hands like it was a very bad thing to do… hmm so their name are Natsu and Gray huh. It seemed like they weren't that sincere about forgiving each other, but I guess Erza still bought that, after that Erza told to go to the principal room.

Natsu P.O.V

'_Wow she just make Erza stop dragging us even though it's not her problem, she's really nice' _I though to myself, after I and Gray *gulp* make up…it still sounds disgusting in my mouth we were told to go to principal office, while Gray already walked ahead, I stopped and to thank the pretty blond girl, I if I'm not wrong her name was Lucy right?.

Then I went to her and want to say my thank you.

"Hey there" I greeted her then she turned her face at me.

"Um… hi uh Natsu right?" she said while smiling at me, she have the nicest smile I've ever seen.

"Yeah, I'm Natsu Dragneel the famous delinquent known as Salamander here and I want to say thank you" I lend my hand wanting to shake her hand after then, she outstretched her hand then I took her hand in my calloused ones and I noticed that her hand what so soft I wish I never have let go of this hand. I know I have to let go of her hand so I did. She just smiled at me

"For what" she asked back at me with a changed look on her face, looks like it was her confused face.

"For making Erza stop dragging us like that"

"Haha that was no biggie actually" she said that so casually and that was no biggie? For me it's a _huge_ deal if she hasn't stopped Erza I will be all scrapped up on my back right now or worse more lecturing… I cannot stand her lectures or scolding which by the way is more like torture.

"For me it is" I just said since I don't want to worry her by telling her about Erza's torture, in which always give the shiver.

" Oh, okay then you're welcome" she smiled again

"Thanks again, you are a very nice person Uh… Luigi? I hope I can be one of your friend" I hope I was not wrong at saying her name, then I when I was going to the principals office I was being hold by someone.

"Uh my name's not Luigi but Lucy, Lu-cy alright and also um… Of course we can and I can wait to be your friend too" even though at first I saw a vein popped on her head and her the edge of her mouth was twitching, but she managed to flash me a smile after that.

"Y-yeah m-me too" I said while stuttering. Damn it why do I have to stutter.

"Before that let's go to the infirmary you have so many bruises over your face" she caressed one of the bruise that was on my face, as cliché as it sounds is I suddenly feel like butterfly was flying inside my stomach, I feel that my heart beat was getting out of control, I also feel that my face is heating up a bit which is probably odd since I never feel too hot ever since I was a child. Then we walked our way to the infirmary.

She is very nice to me… well not just me but to everyone else too but still, she cared for me, and she's very friendly too, also I never feel like this to anyone before… never. I guess this is what they all call love at first sight and If it was I want to make her MINE!.

**How about that guys is it good enough? i have some doubt about this chapter so give me some advice for future chapter and leave some good reviews please, well good-bye guys see you soon. Also this is the rewrite version of chapter two since the last version was not.. uh good? Okay then please leave a review.**

**HoPe-BriNgeR1 out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again everybody I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for so long I have so much problem that caused me updating late like a major writer block or my computer can't use internet so I have to reinstall it and it caused me to lose my microsoft word… now you know my problems I hope you all can understand.**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

**And now on with the story**

_Previously from the last chapter_

_"Thanks again, you are a very nice person Uh… Luigi? I hope I can be one of your friend" I hope I was not wrong at saying her name, then I when I was going to the principal's office I was being hold by someone._

_"Uh my name's not Luigi but Lucy, Lu-cy alright and also um… Of course we can and I can wait to be your friend too" even though at first I saw a vein popped on her head and her the edge of her mouth was twitching, but she managed to flash me a smile after that._

_"Y-yeah m-me too" I said while stuttering. Damn it why do I have to stutter._

_"Before that let's go to the infirmary you have so many bruises over your face" she caressed one of the bruise that was on my face, as cliché as it sounds is I suddenly feel like butterfly was flying inside my stomach, I feel that my heart beat was getting out of control, I also feel that my face is heating up a bit which is probably odd since I never feel too hot ever since I was a child. Then we walked our way to the infirmary._

_She is very nice to me… well not just me but to everyone else too but still, she cared for me, and she's very friendly too, also I never feel like this to anyone before… never. I guess this is what they all call love at first sight and if it was I want to make her MINE!_

Lucy P.O.V

Hmm… where is the infirmary room again? I think I have seen it before when I was trying to search for my classes… but where is it again. *Sigh* I guess I can ask Natsu about it.

"Hey Natsu" I said trying to get his attention, he seems to be in deep though, but after I called him again he turned to face me.

"Hmm, what is it Lucy?" he responded, well at least he now responded, I thought he would never even noticed… well maybe I was exaggerating I know that he will noticed it even a little bit.

"Well, Uh… you know I'm new here right? so I kind of don't know where the infirmary is… sorry" I apologized, I must really look dumb right now.

"What! So where are you planning on dragging me all this time?" He looked shocked, well I already said sorry and you don't even have to look that shocked I'm new here, oh well maybe I was the one who at fault since I was the one who asked him without even knowing the infirmary is.

"I said I'm sorry and I don't have time to go wander around earlier and before you ask how I know to get to the cafeteria Levy just dragged me there… so can you tell me where it is?" I asked again.

"Okay then…but first please just stop dragging me it's not like my foot is hurt" Natsu replied, I then released Natsu's hand and huffed, Sheesh I was only trying to help him he doesn't have to be that way.

"I was just being nice… so where is it then?" I had to ask him… again just to remind him.

"We just continue straight forward then take the left turn, after that we just continue until we see Biology class, its right besides Biology class" he finally answered, at least now I know where the infirmary is.

I followed his directions, we continued walking and took the first left turn that I saw, after that we continued walking again until I see biology class, hmm… so here is the Biology class huh, I looked around and hey I can see the Infirmary.

"Here we are then" I said as we finally stopped at the door of the infirmary.

"Okay then let's get my face treated" Natsu said as we entered the infirmary, but surprising there is no one at all, I though all school infirmary have at least one person who take care of this infirmary like a school nurse or something.

"There is a school nurse here but she takes a vacation for two weeks" he said before entering the room, and I stand there shocked, does Natsu can read minds or something?

"And no I can't read minds like a psychic I just looked at your expression" Natsu said again as a matter-of-factly, but even though he said that I still doubted him about he can't read minds since one cannot know the what the other is thinking just by looking at their expression, but I just let it slide for now.

"… Okay then, let see if they have pain killers or antiseptic" I searched through the room for the necessary medicine, while Natsu just leaned on the infirmary wall… I shook my head and continued to search typical delinquents. After that I find a medicine cup board with a first-aid kit on it.

"Ahh here it is" I said as I finally found it, then I tried reach it with my arm since it was a little bit higher than my body height.

"You found the first-aid kit?" Natsu asked me, I peeked on my back to find that he was currently sitting on one if the bed in here.

"Yeah… just wait there, till I get it" while continued trying to take the first-aid kit off the medicine cupboard, and the keyword here is 'trying' since it was a lot more higher than I thought it would be

Natsu P.O.V

"Umm okay if you say so" I answered her, and by tone of her voice I guess she got it all under control, so I waited for her to grab that first-aid kit while humming some unknown tone.

*Thump*

Well that's until I heard something… or someone was falling

Right after that I heard someone scream and I knew it was Lucy since she's the only one her. I hurried to see her, and I find that Lucy was rubbing her butt which obviously must feel sore from that fall also I see some bandage and medicine bottle in the ground.

"Lucy, what happen in here" I ask her, I kneeled to see if she was okay apparently that aside from the butt pain she was fine, Phew I though she hurt herself more than that.

"Well I was trying to get the first aid kit but it was a little high so I have to jump to get it but then I fall and accidentally make some of the bandage and medicine bottles fall too" she said with a small chuckle. Oh so that's what happen.

"Well at least you're fine right?" I asked her even though I already checked her and the only pain she got is the butt-sore, but I will still be worried if she's not, who knows maybe she can get a lot more hidden pain from that fall.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks for your concern" She answered with a smile as she tried to get up which was currently pretty hard for her because of that fall, I got up and outstretched my hand to help her, which she gratefully accept, and then picked everything up from the floor to put back to its place, seeing that her hand was full… literally I thought that I should help her.

"Mind if I help you?" I offered her my help while flashing my trademark grin.

"Sure, I could use a little help" Lucy replied, then I take some of the stuff from her hands to help her put it in its place.

After awhile we finally put everything back to its place and after that she then again tries to reach for the first-aid kit, I was going to help her before she falls back again but before I even moved she managed to grab it and brought it down she then smiled triumphantly as she finally able to take the first-aid kit.

"Finally… _finally_, okay Natsu come on I will take care of your bruises" she said taking my hand and I can help but to blush again.

"Okay here let me put some pain-killer" as she put some pain killer on a cotton bud and spreading it at my face that got bruised.

"Ouch…" it's stings when that thing came in contact with my face.

"Come on don't be such a baby, I though you are one of the strongest delinquents in this school or was that just a lie" she said that to taunt me while still spreading pain killer on my face.

"Tch… whatever you say" I said ignoring her attempt to tease me, she just giggled at my respond.

"There… all done" Finally we then walk our way out of the infirmary, but then I realized I have to get to class… right after I goes to the principal office but I don't know if I have the same class with Lucy again, maybe I could ask her before I go. I stopped at the entrance of the infirmary and was about to ask her.

"Hey Lucy… what class did you got after this?" I asked her I really wanted her to have the same class with me, she then turned her head and answered me.

"Umm… I have Math, what about you Natsu?" Okay that so much of a letdown but I guess have to answer her.

"Oh I get English class after this" I was disappointed and a little sad that she has different class from me but I tried to conceal with my smile .

"Well I got to go now, bye Natsu " After that she continued to walk I was going another way but then I saw that she waved at me, seeing this I flashed my famous grin again and waved back, but then I remembered something.

"Hey wait, can we hang out after school with our friends, and I can take to you to a tour around the school too" I shouted her before she managed to get far enough, luckily she managed to hear.

"Sure, well I got to go now bye" Lucy shouted back, before started walking again.

"Meet us the school entrance door, okay" I shouted at her again… I kind of feel bad for trying to stall her from going to her class, even when I didn't do it on purpose.

"Okay, see you later then" she shouted back, I'm glad that she was not bothered about me constantly stopping her from going to her class.

I got out from the infirmary and started to walk my way to class too, I'm really looking forward to hang out with her even if it's just touring her around the school, …but wait didn't I have to go to principal's office first, I groaned and started walking to the principal's office this is going to be a long talk.

After the long scolding and lecturing from our principal which is a very small man whose name is Makarov, which us the student likes to call him 'master' or students who is close enough to him like me like to call him 'grandpa' since we think of him as our grandpa. I managed to get it out by a week of detention, at first the detention starts today but I managed to get through him and get him to start it a week from now. And when I arrived at the class I was questioned by the teacher whose name is Evergreen.

"Natsu why are you late to class" The stern look she gave really makes me nervous, not just me almost everyone will be like stone when they look at her very stern look

"Uh… I have to go to the infirmary to take care of some bruises I got and after that I was told to go to principal's office" I answered him.

"Got into another fight...again? sit then" the teacher finally letting go of me and I thought I will have another detention from being late.

Then I took a seat next to Gray, the reason he's here is pretty obvious that he have the same class with me, we just ignore each other like we always do after we got off from a fight like they were just normal things that we do… which is by the way is true.

"What took you so long flame-brain" he asked while insulting me again if I wasn't already threatened with a week-full of detention I will be punching him so hard in the face like punching an ice block, even if he is my best friend and also it's not like I already punched him hard enough already.

"Well I have to take care of some bruises YOU cause" I answered him back.

"Well YOU should be thanking me for making an excuse for you to hang out with the new girl… what's her name again? Whatever it was you still have to thank me" I blushed a little when Gray replied that hanging out with Lucy part, well maybe he's right but I'm still not thanking for starting a fight with me… but I guess I could be grateful for that, I'm gonna keep that to myself and respond him.

"It's Lucy you dork and whatever, I'm still not done with you anyway ice princess" I insulted him back, Ha serve him right for forgetting the name of the most beautiful girl ever… okay now I'm exaggerating.

"You want to fight now pink-haired freak" he said, Ohh it's so on, I don't care if I got another week of detention or even send straight home I'm not going to pass a challenge .

"I'm fired up ice-prick" Then we readied both of ourselves, and I was about to punch him until…

"Natsu & Gray are you trying to fight again?" Our English teacher noticed us and we stopped the second he asked us.

"Okay, now sit down before I give you detention" he gives us a threat,humph… that will not threaten me but after thinking about it for awhile if I got another week of detention mom will ground, I'm not going to have a week of detention and grounding I'd rather stuck in a closet with this ice-prick, I turned my head to check if that Gray agrees with me he looked back at me too and nodded, I and Ice princess both seated ourselves back and ignored each other again.

"I'm not done with you ice princess" I whispered to him.

"I'm not either flame brain, how about we continue this after school huh and I can continue to beat you to pulp " he replied even though he said that I still have a promise to Lucy. I was gonna accept it but then I remembered what I said to Lucy before.

"Sorry I can't really beat you after school I have to tour Lucy around school and hang out with our friends, and you don't really- *gulp*- want a mad Erza do you?" I said to him to scare his confidence away, even Gray cannot stand Erza's wrath

"…Okay then but I will always free for another battle, If you're up to it" Of course I will always be ready for you Stripper, but I was still glad that could stop him for now since if it not I can't hang out with Lucy.

"Mr. Dragneel and Mr. Fullbuster focus your attention to the board please" Our teacher scolded us again.

Then we focused back at our teacher and listening to his dumb and boring lecture about this and that… *sigh* it's going to be a long day before school out.

**Okay that's for this chapter and again I'M SO SOOORRY for the very-very late update as I said or rather write from before I have so many problems so I hope you all can understand. This is rewrite version, and I will rewrite other chapters too if they as… dull and plain as this one before, I hope you can take your time and re-read all of the rewritten chapters.**

**Well until I write another chapter, see you later**

**HoPe-BriNgeR1 out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again everyone I'm here again to some new " A Delinquent Love Life " chapter to make up to you guys who are waiting for the continue of this story.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's character.**

**And on with the story**

_Previously on the last chapter_

"_Mr. Dragneel and Mr. Fullbuster focus your attention to the board please" our teacher scolded us again._

_Then we focused back at our teacher and listening to his dump and boring lecture about this and that… sigh its going to be a long day before school out._

_**After School**_

Lucy P.O.V

"Finally school's done" I said happily, math was a real torture the teacher who teach math is very-very strict with the rules, even just one glance to a friend she can sense you and give you a very bad scolding an very dreadful threat.

"Well I'm glad we managed to get through that I mean come on we can't even see our friends, that teacher have mental problems" Levy said to me, oh yeah I'm walking with her now and it's nice to have a new best friend on a first day at school since you have a friend to talk to when school's done and talk about it.

"Yeah you're right Levy-chan, well I have to get my stuff first that I left on my locker see you soon" I said as I walking towards where my locker are."Lu-chan, me and our friends are hanging out now do you want to come?" She shouted at me.

I turned my back and shouted"Sure, and Natsu already told me that so just wait for me at the entrance door, kay"."Okay then, see you Lu-chan" She replied back before going back to head outside.

As I was almost arrived at my locker, I see someone standing in front of my locker, from this far I can only make out the glimpse of pink hair… hmm I kind of have a guess who he is, but instead just wondering I continued to walk to finally see the person a bit clear now.

"Hi Lucy" That person said to me and that just confirmed my guess from his voice that he is Natsu… Or maybe for the fact that he is facing me now.

"Natsu what are you doing here and how do you know where my locker are?"I asked him politely, how does he know where my locker are, I haven't even tell him yet.

"Mirajane told me, and I was just making sure you weren't late for our hang out" He answered me.

"Okay then thanks for your concern, I was just about to gather my things and hang out with you guys, and where does Mirajane found out about my locker location is" I asked him while wondering how did he know where my locker is.

"Oh that she's one of the Student council member of this school and she's in charge of the facilities in the school such as lockers and anything like that, so she knew about the location about all the students locker in this school" He explained to me, wow so Mirajane is one of the student council too.

"And I guess you know about that mean, evil, red-haired demon Erza is the Student council president, and oh yeah please don't tell Erza I just said that about her please, if she knew I will be death the second she know" He said while quivering, and again wow does Erza really that scary? When we talk at the cafeteria she seems pretty nice to me. I opened the door of my locker and put everything that I left in there into my bag, after that I closed my locker door, and turned my head to face Natsu

"Okay I won't tell her,and let's go Natsu I already put everything to my bag"I said as I dragged him to the school entrance so we won't be late, and I don't know why but the moment I grabbed his arm and dragged him he seems to be smiling… more than usual or maybe it was just my feeling.

Natsu P.O.V

She's dragging my hand again, I feel like I'm blushing right now. I decided to tell her she doesn't need to drag me anymore."Hey Lucy can you stop dragging me everywhere I can walk you know" I said to her as I wriggled my wrist to let go of her grip.

"Fine fine, let's meet everyone then come on" Lucy said with a cheerful tone while still walking, finally free from her grip I thought that I can't last longer if she continues to drag me like that every time, also I think she really wants to spend time with our friends.

"Okay, let's go" I said relieved that my blush is gone and followed right behind her.

As we get out of school our friends greets us that includes: Levy, Gajeel (Levy's secret crush and I know he had a teeny-tiny crush on Levy too), Gray, Juvia, Mirajane, and Erza.

"Where are you two from and why are you two taking so long" Erza said with a pissed voice with her dark aura coming back again, I gulped and shivered while trying to say something that will calm her down.

"W-w-we are just from Lucy locker a-a-and then she h-h-had to ga-ga-gather her things first" I said with a shaky voice. Man she can get really scary sometimes, well not sometime but most of the time

"Really Lucy?" Erza asked Lucy now I guess to make sure that I was not lying.

"…Yes, I was just getting my stuff back from my locker so that's why we late sorry if it's taking that long" She answered calmly, how can she do that?

"Oh I guess it's no big deal then, come on let's go now" Erza said now with a calmer voice, how can Lucy make Erza calm down so fast? Hmm but I guess it's not just Lucy but every girl-friends that Erza have can calm her down just like that but when it comes to us guys she will not hold back, I know it isn't fair right?

After listening to my friends conversation for awhile I then remembered that I promised Lucy I have to tour her around the school."Oh yeah Erza, I promised Lucy I will tour her around the school first… so you guys can go first me and Lucy will catch up with you guys later" I said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that sorry you guys but Natsu will show me around for awhile" she said that as she dragged me… I sighed again how many times have I been in this situation, also I'm blushing again as she grip my hand, how many times can this girl make me blush in just one day.

"Okay Natsu meet us at the 'usual place' after your done giving Lucy a tour, bye" Mirajane shouted to me while waving her hand.

"Okay just wait there" I shouted back at her, and focused to follow Lucy's pace in which she started walking faster.

"Lucy slow down also could you really stop with the dragging around thing It's getting weird, anyway… so where did you want to start?" I told her as she finally stopped walking and releasing my hand from her tight grip, seriously she might have been taking gym sometimes if she had a grip that strong. She turned her head to face me.

"Okay first of all where is this 'usual place', I want to know about that" she asked me with a questionable look on her face which kinda cute."You'll see it later, come on you don't want to make Erza wait, do you?" I said as I remembered the last time I have to make Erza wait too long, let's just say I have serious bump on my head after that.

"Okay how about we just walk around while you telling me the room we passed" she suggested, actually that's not a bad Idea, and what I mean by that is that it's a horrible Idea it will took forever and then Erza will skin us alive and by that I mean she will skin me alive.

"But that will took forever" I said as I whined.

"But, Natsu" she whined back at me.

"Please Lucy, I don't want to be killed by Erza" I said as I look at her with my puppy-eyes look, the oldest and the most effective in guys secret artillery.

"Ahhh the puppy-eyes, I can't resist… fine just take me to some places like the school lab or any places like that, while I just continue to tour around tomorrow" she finally giving up, I knew my puppy-eyes were useful.

"Okay let's go" I said as I sub-consciously grabbed her hand walk away to show her around, surprisingly it's feels great no wonder Lucy always drag me around. So I continued to tour Lucy around the school starting from the school library and then…

_**After few minutes of walking around…**_

"Well that's that" I said as we get out of the school, wow we finished more early than I guess it would be. "Well now I knew more classroom and other things in this school, thanks Natsu you know for a 'Famous Delinquent' you sure were nice" she said, and I blushed again as she said that.

"You're welcome and just because I'm a 'delinquent' that doesn't mean I'm not nice you know" I said that as I flashed my grin to her and she smiled back at me which causing me to blush a little more than before.

"Okay let's go meet everyone, and we have to hurry before we have to face Erza's wrath" and I shivered at the thought of an angry and pissed Erza. I tell you Erza is just that scary.

**Well that's for this chapter and I'm sorry again for very late updating guys, oh well thanks for reading, and RnR please . also like some of the chapter this is a rewrite version of ch 4 oh yeah and also for anyone who have played Kingdom Hearts what place did I just add in this chapter that I absent-mindedly borrow it from the game :D I hope you can figure that out.**

**HoPe-BriNgeR1 out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi uh I'm back and continue to rewrite a few more chapters after that I can finally continue this story perhaps it will be more easier if you people would actually put some reviews that can shows me where I'm wrong, but nevertheless I still appreciate your participation in reading this story also for all of the good reviews thank you. Anyway, continue with the story.**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTER.**

_Previously from the last chapter_

_"Well that's that" I said as we get out of the school, wow we finished more early than I guess it would be. "Well now I knew more classroom and other things in this school, thanks Natsu you know for a 'Famous Delinquent' you sure were nice" she said, and I blushed again as she said that._

_"You're welcome and just because I'm a 'delinquent' that doesn't mean I'm not nice you know" I said that as I flashed my grin to her and she smiled back at me which causing me to blush a little more than before._

_"Okay let's go meet everyone, and we have to hurry before we have to face Erza's wrath" and I shivered at the thought of an angry and pissed Erza. I tell you Erza is just that scary._

Lucy P.O.V

"Okay Natsu now that finished touring where do we go now?" I asked him still really confused about the 'usual place' is it somewhere I know… who I'm kidding I'm new here so I don't know much of this place except some places that close to my apartment, oh yeah did I forgot to mention that I live in an apartment.

"Oh yeah, follow me" he said as he started running right after he grabs my hand. I blushed a little because of the sudden action. But the blush is not long lived since

"NATSU SLOW DOWN!" I screamed he is going too fast. Yeah because he is

"We don't have any more time, Erza is going to be mad at us and I don't want to make her mad… again?"I started quickened my pace because of him running this fast, and again is Erza really that scary, okay sure she was a bit intimidating when we late meeting them at school, but is she really THAT scary?

We starting to run around some street, and a car almost hit me when we try to cross a street, and that one was a very close one if only Natsu didn't pull me towards him maybe I was already in hospital unconscious, anyway we continued running, running, and running and then suddenly I feel like Natsu stopped.

"Are…*pant*…we…there…*pant*…yet?"I asked as I breathing heavily, I'm not really an athletic person so I can't really handle running. Especially when we're running like that, I think my feet is cramping also I can feel my legs starting give up.

"Yes, now let's go inside" Natsu said, he still looked fine after all that running… wow maybe being a delinquent that always causing fight here and there increases his stamina, or I think that's the reason

"Where are we anyway?" I asked him not knowing where I was now and my still facing the ground because of the lack of energy I have to even straighten myself. "See for yourself" he replied, I took a deep breath and finally lift my head, I looked the building around us then looking at the building in front of me it looks like a café of some sort, how do I know that? It's because the how the place looks like also the sign that was put on top of the entrance reads 'Fairy Tail Café', I think it's a wonderful name.

Once we inside I see Mirajane and a white haired girl helping her cleaning some glasses, and I see our friends sitting in some seats near the counter.

"Lu-chan, Natsu come here" I heard someone calling me, and I noticed by the voice and the way that person calling my name, It was Levy of course. After hearing Levy call we both then started walking towards the our friends.

Natsu P.O.V

I heard Levy calling me and Lucy. I see the group already gathering near the counter. I and Lucy walked towards them, after we get there she took a seat next to Levy and I took a seat next to her. And we started talking.

"What took you so long to come here Natsu and Lu-chan?" She asked, while I was trying to answer her question, suddenly Lucy beat me to it.

"Oh that, I and Natsu have to tour half of the school, and you know how big is the school right, hehe" She answered with a very faint smile and she looked really tired maybe all that running must be tiring her off weird I don't feel _that_ exhausted thought maybe guys and girls have different energy I suddenly feel bad about dragging her around.

"Okay, but why are you look very worn out" Levy asked her, with a worried look on her face."Yeah, Lucy you do look very worn out" Erza commented then she look at me with a very intimidating and interrogating look.

"Did you do anything to her Natsu?"Erza questioned me with a very-very scary and intimidating voice and a dark aura start to appear around her… again, and that always gives me the creeps.

"I-I-I d-didn't d-do anything t-to h-her" I said with a stuttering voice, and if you ask why I think it's very obvious, because Erza is very damn scary and if you were in my shoes right you might already fainted."What did you say?" She asked me again. Great she didn't hear me, but before I answered her again."He said he didn't do anything to me, and he's right Erza we were just running to get here?"She answered and explained to Erza of what happened… phew I've got to thanks her later.

"Hey, I noticed where all the guys?" Lucy asked, I looked around I don't see any of the guys, and I think I saw them here a couple of minutes ago how can they move that fast.

"Oh they're on the back helping Mirajane with something, since they lost to some bet with her" Levy said, I remembered the guys and Mirajane made a bet, which Mirajane threaten them to make them do the bet. hehehe I was lucky I was able to escape the last minute.

"Hi, you all" then sunshining Mirajane come to us, while bringing a bottle of fresh water. I guess the she got into all that happy mood since she won the again all those guys

"Here you go Lucy, you look very worn out so I though you would need some water" She said with an angelic smile while giving Lucy the water, Mirajane is pretty nice but once you got into trouble I mean a really deep trouble with her, she can be as scary as Erza is.

"Hey I want some, too" I said while pouting, I was tired and thirsty too you know.

"Okay then Natsu, Just wait there" she said as she goes back to get some more drink.

Then I see the guys were coming from the back with a tired looking face, hahaha sucks to be them, but I was wondering what could Mirajane made them do anyway? After that they were taking that are next to me.

"You sure looked really worn out, ice princess?" I smirked as I said that.

"Shut up flame brain, I'm too tired to fight you right now" he replied while ordering some fresh cold water, typical for a walking freezer.

"You were lucky you are able to escape the bet, Salamander" Gajeel stated with a very worn-out look, maybe a hug from Levy will cheer him up, hey that's a great idea, and also I can get tease them.

"Hey Levy, looks like you're boyfriend here needs a hug" I said while smirking, after that the two blushed madly. "Shut up, flame-breathing freak" he replied while mock-face but I was too satisfied with my work that I don't have to insult him back. Then Lucy stared at Levy wide-eyed from what I think a shock after I said that, she finished her drinking anyway if she didn't she'd be choking right now.

"Levy-chan I don't know that Gajeel is your boyfriend" Lucy said while gasping and covering her mouth with her hand. Hahaha she thinks I was talking the truth.

"LU-CHAN GAJEEL IS SO NOT MY BOYFRIEND" Levy shouted and becoming very red in the face. Levy you forgot to add the 'yet' in your statement.

"Oh really, sorry I think you really dating him" she said while patting Levy's back, but Levy still red in the face and mumbling something that even I who had a very great hearing can't point out what it is that she said.

"Well Lucy now you know about our hangout place then how about we hang out again here since you're now one of group" I said to her well she's very fond to us now, so we're not having problems with her even though she's new.

"Okay then" she said that cheerfully.

Then someone with white hair comes to us and I knew who that someone was.

Lucy P.O.V

"Okay then" I said with a cheerful tone, hmm I noticed someone walking towards us. I noticed the person was the girl that was helping Mirajane clean the glasses. She really looks really close to Mirajane I guess she is related to Mirajane , and she makes her to come here.

"Hey there guys, I noticed there someone new here, my name Lissana Strauss nice to meet you" She said as she introducing herself to me, wait did she just say Strauss? Aha so she is related to Mira."And yep I'm Mira-nee sister, little sister to be exact" She said, wow so Mira had a siblings, more importantly I was proven right.

"Oh yeah and I'm not the only siblings that Mira-nee have, I have a big brother too name Elfman but I always called him Elf-nii-chan" she explained again, so Mira has two sister? While I just trying to process all the information she just smiled at me, and went to Natsu's side

"By the way here you go Natsu, your original" She said giving Natsu a mug that looked like a beer mug.

"Thanks Lissana, I was really thirsty running from school" he explained to her, looks like they were a very close friend, right after that she returned back her attention towards me."Anyway, back to you I heard your name is Lucy, am I right?" She asked me with curious look.

"Yeah you're right, my name is Lucy… Lucy Heartfillia to be exact but just call me Lucy" I answered her question.

"Okay nice to meet you Lucy, well I have to get back to work it was nice talking to Lucy" She said as she continued her work. '_So this is where everyone hang-out huh, this place it's a really nice place for hanging out' _I thought but then someone put a hand on my shoulder then turned back to see Natsu smiling at me, well maybe not like smiling more like grinning.

"So amazed by the place huh?" he asked me while still grinning like an idiot.

"Yeah it's a really nice place to hang out" I said while still looking around the place, this place really have a cozy feeling to it no wonder everyone likes it here. "Hehe, well I knew you would be saying that" He said yeah right maybe it's because you do have the psychic power or just guessed something very obvious .

Then we all started to chat about things that has happened on my first day also other things too while Natsu and Gray had started a fight, good thing there were not many people coming here or they will be disturbed by the annoying fight. After talking for awhile looked at my wristwatch it says 04:30 and I have to be home by 5 o'clock aww I wish I could be here a little longer but I don't want to go home too late.

"Well it's nice to hangout and all but I have to go home now guys" I said that while grabbing my bag and headed towards the door.

"Aww really your going back that fast, well good-bye then Lu-chan" Levy seemed to be a bit disappointed that I should go home quickly.

"Ok then, be careful on your way home Lucy" Erza said to me while eating a strawberry cake.

"Oh sure, come back again sometimes later ok Lucy?" Mirajane said while waving at me. The rest of my newly made friends also said they're farewell to me too well at least the girls friend.

After I was sure that everyone had said they're good bye to me well the guys just waved at me with a smile but I didn't see Natsu doing either of those in fact I didn't see him anywhere so I think he left somewhere, I felt a little disappointed but still replied to those who already said their goodbyes "Sure, well I got to go now bye" as I reached towards the café door someone grabbed my hand.

**Again this is just a rewrite but please see it, I really appreciate it also please tell me that all the rewrite I have done is actually good enough, well that's all I guess.**

**HoPe-BriNgeR1 out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone I'm here again with another chapter of "A Delinquent Love Life", and I'm sorry for anyone who doesn't like cliffy chapter because the last was a cliffy one.**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTER.**

**Anyway on with the story**

_Previously from the last chapter._

"Oh sure, come back again sometimes later ok Lucy?" Mirajane said while waving at me. The rest of my newly made friends also said they're farewell to me too well at least the girls friend.

After I was sure that everyone had said they're good bye to me well the guys just waved at me with a smile but I didn't see Natsu doing either of those in fact I didn't see him anywhere so I think he left somewhere, I felt a little disappointed but still replied to those who already said their goodbyes "Sure, well I got to go now bye" as I reached towards the café door someone grabbed my hand.

As I turned around to see the person who grabbed my, and I was surprised to see Natsu was the one who tugged my hand(A/N: I though It will be pretty obvious to you guys.) I want to ask him why he grabbed my hand.

"Natsu why are you grabbing my hand also where were you just now?" I asked him giving him a confused look. "I was from the restroom and… umm…err… can I umm walk you home, Lucy?" he said to me with a shy look, aww he's cute when he's like this… wait did I just say Natsu cute?

"Umm, okay if that's not troubling you at all Natsu" I replied him, and then he began to smile again.

"Nonsense of course it will not trouble me Lucy, okay it settled I will walk you home" while grabbing my hand that caused my cheeks to heat up a little, and turned to everyone.

"Hey you all I will walk Lucy home, don't worry about us" He said grinning to everyone.

"Well just make sure Lu-chan is safe Natsu" Levy said with concern, well I probably need to thank her for concerning, even though we just met this day, now that I think about it… it was very weird to already have a bunch of friend and a very caring best-friend just in one day, but I think it's a good weird… even if that makes sense.

"Don't you dare do anything that can cause harm to her Natsu" Erza said with an intimidating voice, and a look that say " I will cut your throat out if you even cause just small bruises" I was giggling at the though.

"H-Hai Erza" Natsu replied with a scared voice.

"Oi flame-brain don't rub your stupidity on her while you walk her home" Gray said with a smirk on his face, and I guess that smirk will make Natsu's blood boil. "I would really like fighting you right now ice-princess but I have to get Lucy home, so bye" he said that as he pulled me out of the café, and we start walking around some street… sheesh does he even know where I live?

"Natsu, do you even know where I live?" I asked and after that he stopped and released my hand while turning around to face me while smiling and scratching the back of his head."Uhh no, hehe so where do you live Lucy?" He replied and asked me back, Geez I never thought anyone could be this idiotic.

"Typical you, Anyway I live at Strawberry street and it's that way" I said while pointing another direction.

"Oh really, then that's mean you just lived a few blocks from my house… well let's go then" he said while grabbing my hand, seriously does this guy have to grab my hand and start running everytime we walk around with each other, wait I did always drag him too when we were at school.

"Natsu slow down this time okay" I said to him because I don't want to lose so much stamina again.

"Sure, but let's go before the sun goes down and it's already setting and plus I would miss dinner" he said while rubbing his stomach and then we walked with a normal pace.

We passed some street and I realized that the traffic not really that bad when evening, I thought there will be much car because they're going home. We walked some more and Natsu stomach started to growl.

"Aww I'm hungry, can we hurry up Lucy?" he asked me, guess he really starving, then we quickened our pace, passing some more blocks and streets, and before we know it I was at my apartment… now I know you're wondering why I live in a apartment well it's becau-

"Hey Lucy, this is not like a house… it's more like an apartment do you live in an apartment Lucy? He asked as I was just about to explain *sigh*.

"Yeah Natsu, I live in an apartment because my parent were trying to make me more independent or something like that, and I kind of like the idea of trying to live with myself and I agreed to their offer and send me here. So that's pretty much answer your question right?" I replied him and asked him if his question were answered.

"Yeah pretty much, anyway it's nice to walk you home Lucy" He said with a grin. And that make my cheek heating up again.

"Y-Yeah thanks Natsu for walking me home, do you want to come inside? I could make you something to eat" I offered him since he already helped me.

"No, that's okay Mom will be mad at me for coming home late, but thanks anyway… well bye Luce" he answered with a smile while walking his way to his home, wait Luce?

"Luce?" I asked him before he got that far. Then he turned back at me and walking back to me.

"Oh can I call you that since it's really sounds like a good nickname" he explained to me, well It's just a nickname so it couldn't hurt right?

"Okay then you can call me 'Luce' if you want to Natsu" I agreed on the nickname he gave me, plus it sounds really nice. "Oh you're okay with it, I guess that's great thanks for letting me nicknaming you _Luce_, I must get going now bye" then he started to go away again, but running this time I wondered where did he get so much energy and stamina.

"_Ah better not think about it, I really need a nice shower right now_" I thought to myself, as I make my way to my apartment.

Natsu P.O.V

"What a great day hanging out with Lucy, and I even get to walk her home and make her a nickname" I smiled to myself as I said that, and blushing a little. I can see my house just a few meters away, then I finally reached the door, when I opened it I already see my family already in the dining table, I quickly got inside the house and quickly opened my shoes, and hurried myself to the dining room without even changing my uniform I don't really need to change my uniform at all then I took a seat next to Wendy and everyone started to look at me.

"You look a little happy my boy" my father said, and then I noticed I still smiling to myself.

"Hehehe, it's nothing important really" remembered about what happening today make me blush again.

"Oh ho ho really, if that's not important then tell us we're all ears" my father said to me again, *sigh* it's no use to fight with my dad.

"There just some new kid at school and became me and my friend's friend" I said back to him, all my family still looking at me, so I decided to continue. "So I give the new kid a tour around the school, well half of the school that is" I said, ugh they still stop looking at me maybe I just tell them till it's really finished. "Then I took the new kid to the 'usual place' and hangout with my other friends, and after that I took a walk with my new friend to where my new friend live" I said, I prevent to stop saying about the gender describing words because if my parent knew that I was walking with a girl they're going to tease me non-stop.

"And let me guess this "new friend" of yours is a girl" my father stated, I was shocked, how did he knew?

"How did you know?" I asked him back while my stepmom bring us our food, she and Wendy started to eat.

"Well it's pretty obvious since you would never tour anyone around the school before and you said you was walking this friend of yours to where that person lives right so I knew it had to be a girl, unless you're not normal" he said that while smirking at me.

"Hell no, I AM normal and yeah I admit my new friend was a girl" I finally admitted defeat.

"But Natsu-san you are never be that nice to a girl before except me" Wendy said.

"Yeah son, you we're never that nice to a girl before except Wendy" my dad said again.

"Yeah care to explain Natsu, you would never be that nice to a girl that can make you took her around the school, or walking her even though you already knew it was about dinner time?" my mom stopped eating said and asked me *sigh* I will not just say _"I kind of having a crush on her so that's why I was nice to her" _ that just will be like I admitted defeat to Gray and I will never ever do that, unless Lucy make me too… but even so I won't still do it.

" I was just trying to be a nice person for once, got a problem with that?" I asked my mom while trying not to be rude.

"Well I'm still not buying it, but I will let it go this time" she said giving up finally I can eat, then right on cue my stomach start to growl again. After that I chow down on my food like a savage beast eating its prey.

**Well that's for chapter six on this story, and Lucy start to blush when Natsu grabbed her hand or smilling at her. Well anyway thanks for reading my story, read and review please since I like reviews. Bye everyone till next time. Also this is also a rewrite.**

**HoPe-BriNgeR1 out.**


	7. Note!

**Hey everybody I'm back, well actually I'm just just gonna say that maybe I can't write another chapter of "A Delinquent Love Life" because my laptop broke and the reason I can write this note by using my father office computer and I rarely use this because he always use it, Anyway so I hope for your understanding and forgive me for not updating any chapter sooner or later, well until next time then or at least until my laptop fixed.**

**HoPe-BriNgeR1 out.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Well, hello there everyone it's me HoPe-BriNgeR1 with another chapter of this fanfic, to start i apologize for not updating for a very **_**very**_** long time and i believe that some of you know why i can't update another chapter for so long if not please read the chapter 7 titled 'Note', so without future delay here is another chapter of 'A Delinquent Love Life' please enjoy and review.**

Previously from the last chapter.

_"Yeah care to explain Natsu, you would never be that nice to a girl that can make you took her around the school, or walking her even though you already knew it was about dinner time?" my mom stopped eating said and asked me *sigh* I will not just say__"I kind of having a crush on her so that's why I was nice to her"__that just will be like I admitted defeat to Gray and I will never ever do that, unless Lucy make me too… but even so I won't still do it._

_"I was just trying to be a nice person for once, got a problem with that?" I asked my mom while trying not to be rude._

_"Well I'm still not buying it, but I will let it go this time" she said giving up finally I can eat, then right on cue my stomach start to growl again. After that I chowed down on my food like a savage beast eating it's prey._

Natsu P.O.V

_**KRIIINNGGG!**_

"Ugh..." i groaned while trying to stop the very annoying sound of my alarm clock and i ended up knocking it off, i groaned even more then started to wake myself and try to reach the still ringing alarm clock, after i managed to stop my alarm clock to cause more annoying sound.

After i managed to wake myself up from my messy bed i started to walk to my closet try to search for my clothes and make my to the bathroom to clean myself.

After i'm done bathing and clothing i take my scarf and wrap it around my neck, i got out of my room and walked downstairs to take some breakfast and then leave for school.

"Hey Natsu-Nii san" i heard Wendy called me from the dining room, so i goes to the living just to see Wendy cooking breakfast by herself, which is very rare since Mom does the cooking around the house with Wendy just helping her.

"Uhh, Hi Wendy where's Mom and Dad?" i asked her while looking confused. They were always waking up earlier than me and Wendy. Where could they be?

"Oh about that, they were going on a business trip with their friends for a few days so they left some money for us to buy groceries if we need to buy some." Wendy answered as she put down some omelet on the table, hmm.. that answered why they were not here, but where could they go, oh well whatever they go it's must be not that important to me anyways,an since they were gone i could invite few friends here or maybe even throw a par-

"And also they said that i'm in charge while they're gone" Wendy said with a very huge smile on her face, a smile that only appear in her face if she feel really-really happy about something usually i also feel happy if she wears that smile but for once i'm getting that she wears that smile.

"WHAT! But i'm the older one here how can you be in charge?" Usually the older ones are in charge right, how can she be in charge while she's more younger than me.

"i was asking that too, but they say that i was more responsible and reliable and they also said that you can wreck the house by throwing party if your the one in charge so i just agreed with it" Wendy explained as she sat down to eat one of the omelet she was making.

"Ughh..." i groaned, why can't i be in charge i can be responsible too, well sometimes but that's not the point.

I figured it's useless to argue with it since it's almost school and Wendy is a little more responsible than i am so i continued to chow down on my breakfast.

When i was finished i grabbed my bag which is pretty empty since i practically put all my book at my locker at school after that i waited for Wendy to put the dishes in the sink so she can wash it after school. After she's done we got out of the house and i lock the door to our house start walking to our school, when finally we have to go seperate ways since my school and Wendy's school is different, at first when i knew we're going on seperate ways i used to take Wendy to her school first then i go to mine but i figured she's old enough to take care of herself.

When i walked my way to my school i suddenly remembered that i will meet Lucy again at school the idea of that suddenly gives me some excitement and i also remembered the talk with my family about me walking her to her house(or apartment) before i go to sleep.

"Natsu"I starting to realize i was already at school when someone calling from the distance and i recognize that voice, it was Lucy's voice.

"Hey Natsu" She was walking towards me i suddenly feel a little bubbly inside.

"Hey there Luce, uhh what's up?" i asked her trying to make a conversation with her.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to say hi and stuff, and hey do you want to walk with me to class?"She asked with a very bright smile, the idea of me walking with Luce suddenly interested me that i may be overly excited just by walking with her, i know i'm pathetic.

"S-sure, lets go then before the bell start to ring" I said that as i unconsciously grabbed her hand and started running to the classroom.

"H-Hey wait a minute Natsu, Natsuu" She started squeling. In which i was to busy to notice because the school bell has already started ring.

Lucy's P.O.V

I was almost out of breath after Natsu instantly dragged me into our classroom in which we have to go back to his locker since he forgot his books at his locker why does he have to drag me too anyways and after that we go back running in class just to find it already started but teacher who i believed his name is Gildarts just ignored it and told us to just pick a seat. Then i suddenly realized that i don't even have the chance to put my things on my locker the moment we pass it.i put a mental note to hit Natsu with a book after this. After i decided i will sit next to Levy, i started set my book on my table.

"Hey, Lu-chan" Levy greeted as she set her books too.

"Hey, Levy-chan what's up"i replied to her while trying to listen what does have to say only to find he was grumbling about why he can have another day-off and then began taking a nap in his desk.

"Oh i just wanted to ask why are you late coming to class?" She asked me with looking a little bit happier

"Oh about that you see i was coming to school a little late then i see Natsu and asked him if he wanted to walk to class with so after that he agrees and dragged me to class but just as we going to enter he forgot his books at his locker, i mean why does he have to drag me too? And why are you looking a happier than before" i asked her with a confused face.

"Oh i'm happy because Gajeel said he will help with my school project" she said with a very cheerful voice, hehe so that's why she's so happy, she wanted to spent her time with his future boyfriend, but i just remembered that i don't know much about this Gajeel even though i already met him at the Fairy tale the only thing i found out about him that he has some crush on Levy but never showed it if you ask why i knew about all my girl-friends except Levy told me, and they also told me that Levy has some crush on him too, i remembered that Natsu jokingly said that Levy and Gajeel where boyfriend and girlfriend, i smiled at the memory of how red the faces of those two.

"Umm, Lu-chan why are you smiling to yourseld like that?" and that broke me from my thoughs.

"Ohh just remembering how funny you are when your faces and Gajeel's turn so red yesterday" i teased her and i have to bit back a laugh after seeing her face turned red again. But in the end i let out some giggles.

"L-lu-chan what are you talking about, Natsu just joked about yesterday remember" She reasoned, i let some out some more giggled before i stopped.

"Alright- alright i believe you, so tell me more about Gajeel the only thing i knew about him tha he loves to call everyone with weird nicknames and like to have piercings also can be very rude."i asked her, and it's true i only know little about him.

"Oh Lu-chan he's not that bad actually he can pretty nice sometimes, of course he wears piercings but he's not like those emo kids, and yes he always call some of us with very weird nicknames, and can be very rude at times but he can be sweet sometimes too, even though he's not really showing it, i know that you can tell his pretty nice if you friends with him for so long." She said to me with a dreamy voice, wow maybe Levy-chan did really have some crush on him and not just some rumors anyway i just nodded in everything she said about him.

"Okay Levy-chan i think i already know enough now, now let's talk about something else okay, like what are your favorite books are"

"Oh my favorite book is Da Vinci code, what about yours Lu-chan?"

"Oh i like that book too, and my favorite is..."

We continued asking answering each other as time flew pass by but sometimes i felt like someone watching me from behind, but i just shrugged it away and continued chatting with Levy.

Natsu P.O.V

I continued to stare at Lucy, i heard that she was talking to Levy about wanting know about Gajeel at first i started to feel a _bit_ jealous about it, but i figured she was just wanting to know what Levy thinks about him... i think. But i still continued to stare at her i saw that she noticed me staring at her but she looked like she just shrugged it which saved me from getting caught staring at her...

"Hey flame-brain what are you staring at"

or not.

I suddenly turned away and looking at my frienemy who was snickering.

"So what or who are you staring at?" Gray asked me while still snickering.

"i'm not staring at anything or anyone" i said with a very convincing voice but i think that's not enough because he started looking at the direction of what or who i was staring at, and i guess he figured out what i was looking at.

"Oh so you're staring at Lucy huh" that comment make me feel some heat crawling up my face, in which was weird because i'm not really bothered by heat.

"Ah-ha you are staring at Lucy, just look at you blushing" and after he said that he started laughing, that just make my blush even worse i even have to hide my face into my scarf and he just laughed even more.

"Oh shut it up, ice-face" i screamed in frustation, i can't take the humiliation anymore just as i about throw a fit the school bell rang which mean lunch

FINALLY!  
>"ughh.. oh it's lunch already well... you brat may go now" Mr. Gildarts say as he wakes up from his sleep, me and Ice-freak not wasting time as we come running into the cafeteria.<p>

After we entered the cafeteria, i goes to take whatever they serve as lunch in this school and began to search for a table. Just as i searched for a good table i see Lucy sitting alone in a table reading some book or novel and without thinking anymore i goes to sit right next to Luce.

"Hey Luce" i greeted her, but she still reading her book, i tried to call her again but to no avail, so i tried waving my hand in front of her while still trying to gain her attention. After a few more call and hand wave she finally put her noticed me.

"Hey Natsu how long have you been here i didn't notice you were here before?" she asked me.

"Oh i just sit here a while ago, i tried greeting you but you put all of your attention into that book of yours" i said with a pouting voice, that got her to giggle a bit.

"Really, well sorry Natsu?" she apologized while cheerful smile, i think that got my heart to skip a beat.

"You don't have to apologize and it's really funny to watch you while looking so serious just because of a book also i think i saw some wrinkles on your face" i joked a bit.

"Wha-what really?"She said a little shocked.

"Hey calm down i'm just joking, you still looked beautiful" i said, and after a moment of thinking what i just said, i suddenly feel a blush creeping up my cheeks, i think my face just managed to get to Erza's hair color.

"Uhh, i-i don't mean it to flirt with y-you or anything.." i tried reasoning to her but failed miserably.

"O-oh thanks and i don't really think about it that way Natsu" She said that, and i relieved that she think it that way. And i think i just saw a tint of pink in her cheek but i just ignored maybe i just imagining it.

It was pretty awkward for a minute so i tried to talk to her "Hey Luce, i just wondering what are you doing sitting here alone" i tried to bring another subject up so it doesn't get anymore awkward.

"Oh i was searching for nice, quiet place to sit and read my book and i found this table which is pretty empty until you came" she said the last part with a sad voice, i suddenly feel a little guilty i goes to sit here.

"I'm sorry then if i bother you then, maybe i should just leave..." i said with a pretty sad voice, i wanted to sit with her but if she's bothered because of it i rather just leave and started to walk away.

"Where are you going i was just joking, Sheessh" she said while grabbing my arm and forced me to sit back.

"Okay well why don't you invite Levy to sit her, she likes to read books too" i ask her.

"Oh she's in the library with Gajeel trying to search for a project material she was assigned to" She explained, i found it funny that those two were together especially for Metal-face he really hate books just like me and Ice-face but between us three if he stuck in a library he might end up crazy for the rest of his life while me and Gray probably be bored and try to do something funny or cool or maybe just have a fight with each other, so i think Gajeel just wanted to spend his time with his girlfriend that he won't admit he likes her, probably they already sucking face right now.

"Uh hey Natsu, earth to Natsu is anyone there?" i hear Lucy called my suddenly stopped my thoughs.

"Uh yeah Lucy, sorry i just thinking about something"

"Never mind that, i'm just warning you lunch hour is almost done and i already eat my lunch so i suggest that you finish yours" she explained, what really.

"Okay then time to chow down" as i started to dig in at my food.

Lucy's P.O.V

I walked my way into my next classroom, while thinking how comfortable it is hanging with Natsu at lunch and remembered that he called me beautiful, suddenly i feel my cheeks heat up a bit, 'what are you thinking Lucy he was just complementing you, you don't need to overreact because of that'. I keep telling myself that, but can't help thinking if he really means more than just complimenting me, ahh this just give me headache so i just continued my walk to my next class: Biology.

For the rest of the class i listened to explaining about plants and stuff while he eats his chicken leg, and i just noticed to only one i knew here i Erza, Laki, and Mirajane who is sitting right next to me while writing something on a note

"Hey Lucy, what are you doing" Mirajane called me, i see that she finished what ever she writing.

"Oh nothing, what are _you_ doing Mira?" i asked her back wanting to know what she was writing.

"I was just writing something, that's all" she replied.

"well can i know you what are you writing then" i asked again, even though it's just a note i learned from all my friends everything Mira's do must be very sneaky even though i don't know what that mean.

"Hmm, i suppose i can show you but don't tell anyone especially the one in the note that i will show you, okay?" she replied, hmm what's so secret that Mira have to hide from everyone.

"Okay Mira, so can you show me now" i said with eager wanting to know what Mira was writing.

"Here" She showed me her note, and wow i think i might know why Mira is called sneaky in this note says :'Mira's list of soon-to-be couple and matchmaking plan' there are some matchmaking plan and couple of name in here such as Levy and Gajeel, Gray and Juvia, and some other name of girls i knew but there's a couple of boys name that i didn't knew, for example Erza and Jellal

"Mira who's this Jellal" I asked Mira.

"Oh him, here do you see that boy over there sitting in front of Erza"She pointed me to a blue haired male with a tatto under his right eye.

"He's Erza's childhood friend and those two are very fond of each other so i think that they make a cute couple and that's why i write them in my note" she explained with a sparkling eyes and i think that's a little creepy.

"Eh alright here's your note Mira, and thanks for showing me... i think" i said while giving her note back.

"oh you don't have to thank me anyway if you have any matchmaking idea tell me ok?"Hmm matchmaking ideas huh, well maybe i can think of some ideas.

"Alright i'll tell you if i think of something" after i said that i turn my attention back to Mr. Droy lectures about plants while wondering our other friends do and that suddenly remind me of Natsu, hmm what is Natsu doing right now.

Natsu P.O.V

Ugh why do we have to learn about swimming in P.E. , Okay don't think that i don't know how to swim i'm good at swimming it's just ughh...everytime we got swimming in P.E. subject the teacher who teach is very mean i mean come on even on third place we still got punished or scolded and if you ask what is teacher name is Aquarius i swear she must have a anger management problem or probably she doesn't like us, and also i'm tired of that Ice-face rubbing his victory on me, yeah he's better at swimming better than i am but why do we always have compete if swimming is the subject of the day, he always got first or second and i always got in third also he always got a good laugh at me being punished because i'm in third. And another thing of this is not really my sport, the sport that i'm good at is only football and basket ball other than that not so much.

Ugh i just wish this would end quick so i get to see Lucy again. Just thinking about seeing her smile lit me up a bit.

"Hey there Flame-brain what's are you thinking over there" and here comes the swimming champion from the guys group Gray Fullbuster who's habit is subconsciusly taking his cloth off and also a walking freezer.

"Nothing" i replied coldly.

"Jeez way being so cold towards your friend" He replied while putting a hand on my shoulder which i quickly brushed it off.

"Hey i'm sorry if i laugh at you alright, you seem a little down" Hmm there's something wrong here, he were never this nice before.

"Nothing, i'm just a bit tired that's all, and what do you want you were never this nice before if we're having swimming" i asked while looking at him suspiciously.

"Can a friend be nice to other friend once in a while" i shot him a look of disbelieve and he sighed.

"Okay i need your help?" He asked me with a pleading look.

"About?" what is his problem that he needs my help with.

"Please distract Juvia while, she's most likely will hang onto me and will not let go and i can't change if she's clinging onto me" He explained.

"Hmm, what do i get for helping you?" i asked him, i don't need to help him if there's nothing good for me.

"Aww really, alright then Flame-brain i'll treat after school"hmm that's seem good enough so i decided to help him.

"Alright, go change now since i see Juvia walking towards" i lied so he can go change quick, after that he left to go to boys locker room and showers. I waited until Gray come out and then i saw Juvia walking towards me.

"Hey Natsu-san"She called me, and quickly replied" Hey, Juvia what's up"i tried to start a conversation to hold her up.

"Umm, Juvia want to know where's Gray-sama"ack she's not fallen for that one.

"Uhh, he goes to change"

"Can Juvia see him Natsu-san, Please" what does she really mean that this is Men's changing room for Pete sake.

"Juvia this is a man changing room, you can't go in here."i tried to talk some sense to her but she still won't stop, Gray got one crazy stalker.

"But Juvia wanted to go see him" she whined while trying to push her way in, but managed to hold her back, come on Gray what took you so long.

After a few minutes of holding Juvia back, Gray finally got out of the changing room.

"Gray-sama!" after that Juvia went to go back clinging onto Gray,and while he tries to release from her hug.

"Ack! Natsu help aghh... Juvia get off of me"Haha serve him right for humiliating me, after a few second of seeing them together i let out some laugh before went to change myself.

"Sorry,dude that's not in the deal, so long sucker" and that's what i said before went into the changing room, ahh sucks to be Gray but secretly i really wanted to be Gray _if_ the one clinging onto me was Lucy, i stopped my imagination and got into the changing room.

After school's done i goes to Lucy to search for her and there she was trying to put the her back into her bag, i continued to stare at her until she finished putting her things back.

"Hey Lucy" i said while walking to smiled at me, oh how i wish she just smile for me.

"Hey Natsu" now how to start conversation with her,hmm... ah i know.

"Hey Lucy, anything interesting happen?"

"Hmm... oh yeah i just remembered Levy told me awhile ago when she was searching for some books in the school library she accidently fall from the staircase she used to grab the book, and when Gajeel tries to to save her from falling he ended up getting being a soft pillow for her landing and guess what the book dropped from the shelves and landed on top of them" she was laughing hard after she told me that and i also laughed with her i mean come on who doesn't laugh on a funny story and that story being our friend bad luck experiences.

"Hahaha... w-well i think that's enough laugh for now so is there anythign else you want to ask me Natsu." Event though she said that she still let out some giggles, i let myself calm down and think is there anything else did i want to ask her oh how about...

"Hey Lucy do you want to hangout at my house tomorrow my parents gone so i though i could use some company?" i asked her, i hope that didn't came up wrong.

"I would like to but i have some assignment to work on" she sighed hmm i have and idea.

"How about you work it on my house and maybe i can help you too"i said with a very excited voice.

"Okay... i'll see you later then Natsu" with that she walked away, i stared at her before going out of school too so i can meet with Ice-princess and demand for my treat that he promised and i can't for tomorrow to come.

**Well that's all for this chapter, i think this is the longest chapter i write so far and again i'm sorry for not updating for a very long time i hope you all can accept my apology and i'm sorry if there's any grammar problem or anything like also please leave a review.**

**HoPe-BriNgeR1 out.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey there everyone I'm sorry again for the late update but the inspiration just didn't come... so that's my excuse for now, and oh yeah for 1 or 2 chapter I will try to use 1 P.O.V , so for this chapter I will use Lucy P.O.V, continue with the story.**

Previously from the last chapter.

_"Hey Lucy do you want to hangout at my house tomorrow my parents gone so__I__though__I__could use some company?"__I__asked her,__I__hope that didn't came up wrong._

_"I would like to but__I__have some assignment to work on" she sighed,__hmm... I think I__have an idea._

_"How about you work it on my house and maybe__I__can help you too"__I__said with a very excited voice._

_"Okay...__I'll see you later then Natsu" with that she walked away,__I__stared at her before going out of school too so__I__can meet with Ice-princess and demand for my treat that he promised and__I__can't for tomorrow to come._

"Hmm... I wonder why Natsu acted so giddy" I talked to myself I mean come on he's a delinquent and with my experience from my old school delinquent is not supposed to feel giddy for a study date... wait did I just said study date no, no, no, no I'm not supposed to think it's as a study date stupid, stupid, stupid, I could feel my face heat up a little, I shook my head continued to take my walk to my apartment.

After I get into my house I started to take a nice evening shower, it really soothes me after a long day at school, so after the refreshing shower I start the one thing I always do when got an exciting event or experiences, write a letter to my Mama

_Dear Mama_

_Hey there Mama, I just wanted to tell you that I have a nice life here at Magnolia, I managed to make a lot of new friend, they're pretty cool and... a little we__i__rd but they still are the greatest, I know I don't live here long enough, but I can still feel like I know them for years. And still talking about my friend there's this one guy named Natsu, he's cute, muscular, idiotic, and weird guy, also he's very nice for someone to be called a "__f__amous delinquent" sometimes I wonder how he gets that nickname hmmm... but enough about that he has been a good friend of mine and also he's very easy to get along with, no wonder he gets so many friends. And still about him I will have study date with him tomorrow isn't it a little weird for a delinquent right?_

_Anyway I got to prepare my stuff for tomorrow I hope you're okay __somewhere__ Mama... I miss you._

_Love, Lucy_

_(P.S. did I mention 'date' If I did I didn't mean it_**_that_**_way)_

Okay that's done so what next... maybe I can call one my friends but who? So after thinking about it I decided to call Levy since she is very easy to talk to, so I grabbed my phone entered Levy's number and it buzzed for awhile until i heard Levy's voice

(A/N : since it's my first phone call scene I will try my best)

Levy : Hey Lucy, what's up?

Lucy : Nothing it's just got pretty boring in here, so I though maybe I give someone a call.

Levy: Oh, so where are you anyway?

Lucy: At my apartment, you?

Levy: At the library I'm currently reading some books.

Lucy: Oh really, well can I ask you favor pick a book about a history about american past president, I need that for my assingment for History.

Levy: Okay, how many books and do you want me to bring it to your apartment?

Lucy: One is enough and yes please.

Levy: Okay so what is your address?

Lucy:Oh yeah it's in Strawberry street you could ask people around if you get lost they kind know me.

Levy: Okay see you soon.

And with that Levy ended, Woohoo a friend is coming over believe it or not I never have a friend visited me before I know it's kind of sad but it gonna change tonight I know that Levy is just going to drop my book but still i can't wait. So after of few minutes of doing nothing i decided I should take a nap and take some rest, I lay myself on my bed and close my eyes.

...

*DING DONG*

I heard someone ringing my door bell, I got up from my bed and rubbed my eyes and started walking downstairs. I wonder who it is I mean it's almost night time, I opened the door to see Levy standing with having a bunch of book in her hands. Oh yeah I forgot that she's coming over to bring me my book.

"Hey there Lucy, Uh... you look a little sleepy did I wake you up" She asked looking a little concerned, so I shook my head a bit and tidied my hair and welcomed Levy.

"Oh yeah I kind of having a nap but it's alright" so after she get inside took a little time to look around my house.

"Wow you have a nice apartment Lucy"

"Thanks it's cozy isn't it"

I then ask her to sit down on the couch and goes to the kitchen to take some water bottles. After I got back put down the water the table and offered Levy one.

"Ah thanks I'm pretty dry after wandering around a bit to find your place" she took one of the water bottles and start drinking it, I wonder did Levy have a hard time finding my apartment.

"Umm Levy did you have a hard time finding my house" I asked with concern, I mean I don't want to trouble people, I know I'm a nice hearted person right... Okay I've gone to far.

"Not really, after asking a few neighbors and a few boatsmen who pass by I found your house, it's just I kind have a few chores first hehe" She giggled it off, and I though my apartment is hard to find.

"Okay so do you have the book I asked you for?" I really hoped she didn't forget about it.

"Oh here it is, it's in my bag wait a sec" she put down the book in her hands and started rummaging through her bag, she must have bring so many things since I see she had a hard time finding my book.

"Ah here it is" she said as she holding my book. She gives me the book and I think she found a great book for my assignment.

"Thanks a lot Levy"

"It's not a big deal really" as she scratched the back oh her head, it's a big deal to me since my History teacher is M-E-A-N, If you wonder why didn't Levy get the mean teacher, well even though we are in the same homeroom she get the good teacher because our schedule is different, and with that we have different also the History subject in my school have two teacher and with that they have different shift and much to my chagrin I got the mean teacher shift what a drag *sigh*.

"Hey, hello Lucy earth to Lucy hey are you there" I found Levy waved her hand in front of my face, I must be spacing off for awhile now.

"Oh sorry Levy, I just spaced off a bit" while laughed it off a bit, she then looked at her watch and quickly picked up her books and her bag and headed off to the door.

"I'm sorry Lucy but I gotta go now, I have to get back before dinner or else my parents will ground me" She explained, so I followed her and opened the door for her

"Well see you soon Levy" I said as I waved my hand at her.

"See you soon too Lucy" She waved back and continued running, it's nice to have a friend over for awhile, so what to do next... maybe I just watch some show on TV before going to bed since it's already night time too.

"Let's see what to watch" I turned on the TV and jump channels to channels but everything seems to be boring, wait oh The Notebook is playing finally a good movie now just need to get some drink and snack first, I got up walked to get my snack and drink.

Snack? check, drink? check now what else... I think that's all now to sit down and watch some movie people. After a few hours of watching The Notebook I decided to take my rest.

So I went to my bed room and gently lay myself off and I can wait for tomorrow, Oh I just remembered tomorrow Saturday and I don't go to school on weekend maybe I can go to the mall before going to Natsu's house tomorrow.

I really hoped tomorrow can be a good day.

Well apparently my wish did _not_ come true why? Because at the moment as we speak outside my house is like a downpour, and my heater is currently is broke so resulting in me shaking and my teeth chattering because of the temperature in this room. Good day to me.

The weather man in the TV said this downpour will continue until noon so maybe there's hope for me to go to the mall and go to Natsu's house today. But what do I do until noon obviously watching TV all day will bore me so I guess there's no other choices than go back to my room and sleep.

I go back to my room and lay myself down on my bed and wrap myself up in my blanket but even though I already wrap myself It's still to cold I guess this will do for now since my heater is broken, What do my friends do if the weather is like this, probably minding their own business *sigh* I hope they're all having a good time.

I really hope I can get up when the weather is less worse than this.

Mmm I don't know that I have a pillow this soft before, as I continued hugging my soft _pillow_ well at least that's what I think before I heard a groan coming from my pillow I get up a let out a loud scream because I see my pink-haired friend sleeping _in my_ bedroom while I was sleeping, I see him yawn before waking up.

"Luce, be quiet people trying to sleep here" and with that he was a out like a light what... WHAT! did I just heard him complain that someone is trying to sleep, _I_'_m_ the one who should be complaining about that. So I pushed him off my bed and I saw him rub his head because of the fall.

"Ouch, Lucy why did you do that" I do that idiot because you don't have any sense of boundary of course.

"I did that because you sleep in _my_ bed"

"Well where else I supposed to sleep then"

"I don't know maybe _your_ house on _your_ own bed, I mean seriously Natsu what are you doing here" I mean really what is he doing in here doesn't he have his own business and how can he get here there's a downpour outside for Pete sake.

"I came to check if you were fine" Huh Natsu is here because he came to check I was fine.

"What do you mean" At first I blushed and though it was cute that he came here to check up on me but is he really here to check if I was fine or is there any intention he have behind his back.

"Geez, Luce I though you were smart I came here to check if you were fine in this downpour, and I found you shaking in your bed so I though if I hug you I might give some warm which I did" Natsu explained, so that's why he's in my bed but that doesn't mean he can just cuddle with me just like that at least ask me first, Natsu you truly are an idiot.

"Luce I don't want to wake you up, so I don't ask for permission and is hugging a friend really need a permission at the first place?"Whoops, did I just said that out loud stupid me and my loud mouth.

"Okay whatever so how you get here anyway" It's still wonders me how he can get here without getting wet, well at least not **that** wet since I can see he have some water patches in his jacket.

"I use my father's car of course, how do you think I get here without getting wet" Of course that made more sense.

"But how did you get to my room, I remember that I locked the door" How did he get in here I wonder.

"I climbed up to your window, you have to lock your window if you are in this kind of condition Luce, on second though keep it unlock so I can always come here without trouble" He said with a grin, well I'm sure of two things one take Natsu's first advice, two Natsu is crazy

"Okay Natsu did you just come here to check up on me or is there any other reason"

"At first I just though about checking up on you but suddenly I remembered that we have a study date together" He explained with a smile, so he does remember that we have a study date, wait did I just admit it was a date.

"Natsu never think of this as study date okay" I don't want anyone have any ideas about us if Natsu ever admitted we have a study date.

"So what's I supposed to call it" Natsu did you just have to make it so complicated.

"Anything but study date okay?" I said that him to made it clear to him that I don't want anyone having any ideas of us.

"... Okay" He answered with a sigh, well at least that is finished so what next, just after i think of that Natsu stomach started to grumble.

"Oh yeah Lucy do you have anything to eat I kind of forgot to eat break before coming here" Really did you just wake up and practically go here Natsu, and here I though you can't any crazier.

"I have some food on my fridge but yo-..." and with that he raced downstairs and head straight out to my kitchen. Well at least I got some company to pass this downpour with.

**At first I though to include the part where they are studying together, but I then though that it be more fun to have people think about what are Natsu and Lucy gonna do in next chapter, so in the next chapter it will be told in Natsu's P.O.V so this is it for this chapter also don't forget to review, see you next time**

**HoPe-BriNgeR1 out.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Should I apologize again for the long wait, or I don't have to? Anyways I'm too bored to type this part so i'm just gonna go straight into the story**

**Well here goes.**

Previously from the last chapter.

"_So what's I supposed to call it" Natsu did you just have to make it so complicated._

"_Anything but study date okay?" I said that him to made it clear to him that I don't want anyone having any ideas of us._

"_... Okay" He answered with a sigh, well at least that is finished so what next, just after i think of that Natsu stomach started to grumble._

"_Oh yeah Lucy do you have anything to eat I kind of forgot to eat break before coming here" Really did you just wake up and practically go here Natsu, and here I though you can't any crazier._

"_I have some food on my fridge but yo-" and with that he raced downstairs and head straight out to my kitchen. Well at least I got some company to pass this downpour with._

*sigh*I guess this is already the hundred times I sigh today, why you ask? Because my study partner doesn't really help me with my project and occasionally poke my cheek with a pencil and because of that I couldn't concentrate on my project.

"NATSU! will you stop that please"I yelled out of frustation seriously he promised to help not to make me frustated.

"Stop doing what?" Is Natsu seriously that stupid?

"Stop poking my face with that pencil you dork" I almost wanted to kick him with out of my room through my window just because of the frustation.

"Oh, well I'm sorry Luce it's just so boring in here"Natsu looked like he really didn't mean to bother me, if it was any other time I would've think it's cute.

"If you're so bored why don't you help me then? Isn't that what your purpose coming here in the first place?"I asked, I mean seriously he was very excited to have a study dat-... study _meeting_ yesterday.

"I don't know that you have a project this hard I mean look at your desk it's like there's a tower of books"Natsu said while pointing at the stacked pile of books on my desk, it's seems he's right though but still I need to get this finished because I don't want even one of school task is not finished.

"Yeah, but still I need to finish it too so I can have a good grade Natsu"I complained, I mean who doesn't want a good grade?

"Okay let me help so what part that is not finished yet?"finally he wants to help, and I though he's just coming here for goofing off and not helping me.

"Hmm, let's see there's some subject here that I need to research so please grab my book over there" I said while pointing at my bookshelf.

"Okay"As he walked in to my bookshelf, he started picked up some of the book while saying 'is this it' until he picked up the one I needed.

"Finally, and Natsu really it took you that long to pick a book?"I asked him which make him shrug

"They were so many books that have the same cover as that book on your shelf" Natsu reasoned while crossing his arm.

"Alright alright now lets see what subject I need to search first" I opened my book and start searching paper through paper, I know this is not important to tell but I'm a very fast reader I'm able to read 1 chapter of a book in less than half an hour and it was a very thick book, I know I'm a great reader.

"Is there anything else I can help you with Lucy?" Natsu asked, I think I was wrong about him...

"It was so boring looking at you spacing like that" and I stand corrected he's really an idiot.

"Okay you could start by shutting up while I concentrate please" Maybe I can have some peace if he really did what I said.

And I stand corrected _again_

Why? Natsu did stay quiet for five minutes after that he began to roll around while grunting because of boredom, and if he continue to do that I will Lucy Kick him out of the window.

"NATSU! please stop that" I finally snapped, come on I just wanted to finish this project and take some rest oh before that I will kick Natsu out of my window first and continue to torture him until he never-

"I'm sorry Luce" –coming back, wait what? did Natsu just said sorry? I guess he is since he's looking very guilty right now which actually look a little cute... and did I just said 'cute' okay there's something wrong with me.

" *_sigh*_ alright then but please just stay quite for a moment Natsu I just need to write these subjects down" after that he quickly jump to my bed and hugged my pillows *sigh* I should have guessed but atleast he's not bothering me.

_After a few minutes later_

"Ahh finally done and done" I closed my book and stretched my arms a bit I feel a little sore from writing for an hour or so.

"Now all I need is to put some pictures related to these subjects and done"

I literally jumped and squeaked when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Can I help Luce" He really did suprised me, I though he was still napping on my bed.

"Natsu don't scare me like that again okay, and also can I trust you not to ruin all things up?" I need to get a confirmation from him because if this things all becomes mess up I have to start all over again and I don't really want that.

"You can trust me Luce" while giving a grin which I do not think that he's really cute when he grins.

"Okay, but what punishment will I give you if you ruin this up?" like I said before, I don't want him to ruin all of this up and got me to start all over again.

"You could bake some cookies" he said jockingly, well ha ha it's not working bud.

"Natsu serious" I yelled at him, I need to make him clear that I don't want to start all of this over again.

"Fine, fine you could kick me in the butt and kick me out of your house and I will never bother you again" he looked pretty serious about this, well it's not such a bad idea but I kind of like his company and I don't know why since all he was doing was just bothering me and also It's not because that he's cute and handsome and... anyway it's not because any of that.

"Okay I'm taking your word for that, so let's get starting"I said with determination since I almost finish my project.

You know it turns out Natsu is not that lazy after all, we finished faster that I though it would be.

"finally it's finished" I said with delight.

I looked at my clock it's already 05.14 PM, wow Natsu stayed in here for a long time I looked at him whose resting on my bed again, I started to walk towards him he's really look adorable when he's asleep... okay I admit he's cute and adorable so what. Even though I really liked seeing him asleep, okay now I sound like a creep, but I have to wake him up his parents might be searching for him.

"Natsu it's 5pm already don't you want to go home?" I shook his body and after a few shake he is starting to wake up.

" *Moan*, huh oh looks like I stayed to long aren't I?" he gets up from my bed and taking his backpack and walked outside from my room so I followed him.

"Well thanks for allowing me to come to your house Lucy and sorry for the troubles I make" he apologized and I have to admit he looks pretty adorable when he feel guilty.

"That's okay atleast we finished it in time, right?" I said to make him feel better and I guess it works.

"It's nice knowing that you're not mad at me" did he seriously think I will be mad at him?... well I was mad at him but just a few moments ago but that's it, and it's hard to stay mad at him for some unknown reason.

"Yeah" that is all I can say.

" it's nice hanging out with you at your, I really like to come hang out with you again in this house but without the assignments or projects okay, just hanging out"

"Sure, you can come back anytime you want" I flashed him a smile, and for a moment I though that I see a red tint on his face but maybe it was just my imagination.

"I'm going to go home now, my parents must be worried about me, bye" he waved his hand at me.

"Bye" I also wave my hand at him, as he closed the door I head back to my room to take a shower and to get some rest.

After I finished taking a shower I ate dinner first before going to bed, I don't want to wake up on an empty stomach. After that I lay down on my bed thinking about what happened today, I smiled to myself I'm really lucky to have a friend such as Natsu.

**Well, that's all for this chapter and how was it, is it bad or is it good please leave a review so I get to know what are you thinking about this chapter I also accept constructive review.**

**HoPe-BriNgeR1 out.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello again everyone so so sorry again for the **_**very **_**long update, It's just I don't have any inspiration before or maybe at the moment and also I'm a very lazy person but after I see the reviews for this fanfiction I decided to continue it not that it ever stopped or on a hiatus. Well enough chit-chat here's the new chapter for A Delinquent Love Life hope you enjoyed it and a little information all of this chapter will shown from Lucy's P.O.V.**

_Previously from the last chapter._

_"It's nice knowing that you're not mad at me" did he seriously think I will be mad at him?... well I was mad at him but just a few moments ago but that's it, and it's hard to stay mad at him for some unknown reason._

_"Yeah" that is all I can say._

_" it's nice hanging out with you at your__ place__, I really like to come hang out with you again in this house but without the assignments or projects okay, just hanging out"_

_"Sure, you can come back anytime you want" I flashed him a smile, and for a moment I though that I see a red tint on his face but maybe it was just my imagination._

_"I'm going to go home now, my parents must be worried about me, bye" he waved his hand at me._

_"Bye" I also wave my hand at him, as he closed the door I head back to my room to take a shower and to get some rest._

_After I finished taking a shower I ate dinner first before going to bed, I don't want to wake up on an empty stomach. After that I lay down on my bed thinking about what happened today, I smiled to myself I'm really lucky to have a friend such as Natsu._

* * *

><p>I was half-awake for thirty minutes now starting from 05.30 why do you ask because normally at weekdays I'm an early riser because I had to prepare for school even though the school doesn't even open till 7 o'clock, still I had to do some housework before I went to the school but when it comes to weekend I really wish I could just sleep in like everyone else or maybe like Natsu when he was asleep in class I giggled at the though of that, well maybe I could try to sleep in for awhile like anybody else since I'm still very tired from working together with Natsu yesterday and it's Sunday and anyone know Sunday is the one of the perfect time to rest for the rest of the day and I'm not saying that because I'm lazy or anything it's just I don't really have anything to do today. Maybe I could just close my eyes and...<p>

*_KRIIINNGGGG-KRIIINNGG_*

Well then there goes my chance of trying to sleep in, way to go stupid alarm clock I guess I just do my morning chores *sigh* just when I though I could have more beauty sleep... well maybe I still could but considering it was hard to fall asleep again so I just Ignored the though and got up from my bed when my eyes land on my room floor I instantly gasped. How can it get to be this messy or more importantly how can I not noticed it before, there was so much glitter and decorating paper cuttings hmm... maybe it was when I was decorating my assignment with Natsu... ah yeah I remembered now we had so much fun yesterday even though Natsu's a guy and a renowned delinquent he is not that bothered about using glitter which surprised me I though guys like doesn't like glitters or even decorating at that matter, also I still remembered when he accidentally spread glitter and paper cuttings on his face and also "accidentally" spreaded it in my face too, yes I air-quoted it because I know he's doing it on purpose because I think I was laughing at him so much yesterday, but I guess the consequences from all that fun is this pile of mess, back to doing chores... yay.

After minutes of cleaning the mess I and Natsu created yesterday I think it's time to shower, because I can feel some of this left over glitter was sticking to my hair, after I stripped out of my pj's and put a towel around my body I entered the bathroom to take nice warm shower, you know before this I always left my bathroom door unlocked since I'm the only one here but I getting bad vibes something going to happen if I don't lock the doors, I don't know why I trust this vibes but I guess it's better than sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V (AN : I know all of this will be Lucy's P.O.V but I still need to use some Normal P.O.V for this chapter... and maybe some other chapter... now I'm babbling continue on)**

While at the same moment she locked her bathroom continued to take her shower and an anynomous person entered her room through her window, said person then went downstairs to her kitchen doing who-knows-what. After Lucy done with her shower she unlocked her bathroom door and walked outside to notice that her window was wide open. _That's odd I though It was closed before?_ Lucy though. She just shrugged it and went to close the window, then she went for her closet to choose some clothes, after that she started to dress... but then she heard some rustling downstairs. Lucy immediately finished putting on her clothes and went straigh downstairs only to find that most of her kitchen wares were in a mess, she then searched for the culprit for this... this madness. finding culprit laying on the floor with a pot on his head she then removed the pot and hit the culprit head with a roller without looking, the culprit then groans in pain.

"Lucy, did you have to do that it's painful you know" Lucy then recognized his voice as she opens her eyes, the culprit was just her pink-haired friend, while still in shock she hit his head over and over again. "Ouch, hey stop it why are you still hitting me" Natsu said while covering his head from her friends attack. After coming down from shock her face look likes she's going to burst.

"NATSU YOU IDIOT WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE" Natsu covered his ears from having to listen to her yelling, unfortunately for him his ears were super sensitive. For some unknown reason the Dragneel family all have super-sensitive ears, but at the moment he still don't know why Lucy were so mad at him.

"Sheesh Lucy calm down please there neighbors you know you're not going to wake them up are you" hearing this Lucy then calmed herself down but Natsu can still sense she was bugged by his presence, he know this by the vein that popped in her head and the dark-puprle aura around her... okay maybe he was imagining the aura part but still.

"Okay Natsu before I kick you out you better give a good reason why I should kick you out and call Erza to give you a good scolding" she still have this malevolent feeling off her and also you could see it by the sinister smile she have, one that could compare to Erza's sinister smile. Natsu immediately shivered at the though of Erza's "counceling", he can't survive another one of those.

"*gulp* O-ok-okay, t-the r-reason I w-was here b-because I w-w-wanted to have a breakfast h-here" Well he obviously knew that his stuttering won't let get him get away from this. After hearing his reason another vein popped in Lucy's head. She wondered why this idiot can't eat breakfast at his own house and why does he even have to go to her house to make one.

"Okay Natsu tell me why don't you eat breakfast at your own house and why did you have to make one at mine?" even with the smile and the sweet voice she used it was not enough to calm Natsu down.

"Um.. my mom wouldn't let me use the kitchen wares at our own house and she's still not awake yet, so I though I can go to my friends house at first I though of going to Gray's house but there was no way I'm gonna eat at that stripper's house after that I though of going to Erza's but I already eat once there and If I go there again Erza would kill me... then I thoughof our other friend's house but they're as just as no good. So then I though about your house and since you were nice you would let me use you kitchen for a bit so... I went here to make a breakfast but I accidentally make a mess at your house. So sorry" even though she's doesn't pay so much attention to his very long explanation (A/N : hey it rhymes :D) but still he sounded very sorry and sincere, so sincere Lucy could no longer stay mad at him.

"*sigh* Fine, but still couldn't you just go to a cafe or something?" Natsu just shrugged and showed Lucy his wallet which is completely not counting his driver license and other stuff like that. She just throwed his wallet back to him.

"Seriously Natsu didn't you have any jobs or what to make some extra cash?" hearing Lucy's complain Natsu just stayed silence while starting to pick the kitchen wares that was scattered everywhere. Lucy just followed him started to help him.

"So.. you already done this before I mean at our other friends houses?" Natsu just nodded at her question Lucy sensed that he was very guilty that he messed up her house, well a part of her picking up all the utensils Natsu then headed towards her door preparing to go back home after all Lucy was about to kick him out.

"Where are you going" Lucy asked him, is he going back home?

"Going back home, sorry again for ruining your kitchen" Yep she was right, but before he was about to get out his hand was yanked back in, he wondered what is she doing? Is she going to punish him, he already said sorry is that not enough?

"Natsu just stay here alright I'll make you something to eat, okay?" Natsu was slightly taken back at this statement even though he messed her kitchen she still wanted to make him food?

"Are you serious?" Natsu said still not believing what she said, after all just a moment ago she was furious at him, right? Sensing that that her friend doesn't believe her, Lucy just smiled at him.

"Yeah, just sit at the dining table I'll make some breakfast" After hearing this Natsu then went straight to her dining table and sit on one of the chairs and waited until Lucy finished making breakfast, normally Natsu was not a patient type of especially about food that's why his step-mother always try to wake up before early to make Natsu his breakfast without hearing his son ranting, that goes the same for Natsu's dad Igneel. But since he was at a happy mood he will wait for his food even it takes all morning.

A few minutes later he can smell that the food was ready, and it smelled delicious Natsu can't wait to try Lucy's cooking now, but he still doesn't know surely what was Lucy cooked but from the smell of it he guessed it was omelet.

"Here you go Natsu, I hope you like it" Lucy smiled and gave him his food and he was right it was an omelet Natsu was no time he immediately picked it and put it in his mouth, while Lucy shook her head at her friend's eating style and started to eat her food properly.

After finished his food Natsu sigh in content he was no longer hungry, and stared at his friends still eating her food. Lucy noticed that her was staring at her eating, is there something about her eating?

"Uh Natsu why do you stare at me" Hearing this Natsu immediately looked away completely embarassaed that he was staring at her for that long just because she was eating her food. Lucy just giggled she could see that her friend was embarrased because light blush on his cheek, which caused him to grow more red at the cheek.

"Uh.. um... no reason it's just that you were eating too long" he reasoned, Lucy just continued eating her food and though "or maybe it was just who were to fast chowed down all of your food Natsu" while smiled to herself, Natsu who has nothing to do anymore just waited for her friend to finish her food before thinking of any activity to do later.

After a while Lucy finished her food, and gathered all the plate before going back to the kitchen to wash them up. Natsu then again waited until she finished her dish washing, Lucky for him it was not long enough. Because after what seemed like 10 minutes later Lucy seated herself at her dining chair trying think of something to start a conversation.

"So what are you going to do now Natsu?" Lucy hope that will start a conversation, fortunate for her Natsu started speaking.

"Don't know yet, but how about we hang with our friends" Natsu suggested, his suggestion weren't bad but he forgot that it was Sunday and most importantly only eight in the morning, most of their friends maybe still dozing off.

"Natsu it's Sunday and it was still to early maybe our friends is still sleeping or had a morning chores like me"Natsu then continued to think for another so that he could still hang out with her. Then an idea struck his head and unconsciously grinned to himself. Lucy noticed Natsu sudden grin and decided to ask what is he grinning about.

"What's with your grin Natsu?" Natsu quickly realized that he was grinning to himself like a fool, but still continued to grin nonetheless, while Lucy just continued to stare at him with one eyebrow raised.

"How about we hang around at the park for a morning stroll, how's that sound?" _actually that doesn't too bad since I could use some fresh air _Lucy though to herself, while Lucy is still thinking Natsu was waiting for her answer so he decided to gain back her attention.

"Hey Lucy, Earth to Lucy are you there is it a go or not?" Natsu said while waving his hand in front of her face, suddenly Lucy returned break her train of thoughs and returned her attention to Natsu, she already decided what answer will be.

"Okay Natsu I agree with your idea how about you go outside and wait for me I still need to tidy up my room" Natsu just nodded and went outside to wait for her, then Lucy went back upstairs to change her attire to will suite her for her morning stroll with Natsu. After somewhat like 20 minutes later Natsu had tired of waiting and was about to call her but the door was opened revealing Lucy in her entirely new outfit, well she just changed to something perfect for a morning stroll (A/N : I'm sorry I do not know anything about clothes and what the type of clothes for a morning stroll) but still she looked a bit more beautiful in her new outfit rather than her normal house outfit, Natsu then find himself grew a little hot on the cheek while Lucy just watched him after a few seconds of no response she decided to speak.

"Uh are we still going or not" her question snapped him back to reality then he immediately grabbed her hand and went running to the direction of the park.

"H-hey calm down we don't have to run"

"But it's more faster this way" finding that with arguing with him will get her nowhere she just let him drag her while she tried to keep up with his friend. Even though it will be weird if anyone was this energitic at 8 in the morning and on a Sunday too but it will no be a problem to the both of them they were both an extremely energitic people by the way, well one of them is the extremely energitic people.

* * *

><p><em>Back to Lucy P.O.V<em>

Phew we already at the park I was taking a break time after all that running at one of park benches, while Natsu was stretching his body, seriously how did he managed to run that far but not tired at all? *sigh* I sure do have one heck of of a friend, but hey it was better than no friend at all right?

"Okay Lucy I finished my stretching let's continue our walk" he said that like he haven't run like 4 blocks away, okay note to self: never agree anything with Natsu that ever require running or something like that since he will just tire you out. I took a deep breath before standing up I dusted myself my skirt off any invinsible dust then I followed Natsu who was already ahead of me, I had to jog up a bit to catch up to him, after catching up to him we continued our walk.

Our walk was a very silent walk, I just looked around at the beautiful park wow the people whose in charge of cleaning this sure do their job seriously, while Natsu just put his hand at the back of his head while whistling some tune. It was not awkward it's just feel a little weird especially when your on a walk with a very energitic and high-spirited person. This was not the morning stroll I imagined that I will have with Natsu, In fact a lot more different than I had expected.

I decided I should start a conversation, anything just to break this unusual silence. "Hey Natsu" he turned his head to me, finally I got his attention. "What do you usually do on a Sunday morning?" hopefully this will turn into a full conversation with him. "Hmm, I don't know maybe still asleep-" typical "-or watching TV or something like that" so he did what everyone else do at Sundays I though he will did something unordinary for a Sunday morning oh I don't know maybe jog around or do a morning workout since he did have the energy to do all of those things, but wait why did he have to be at my house when he can clearly still be asleep at his own house.

"But why did you came to my house if you obviously can still asleep at you own house?"

"Uh... did you forget my mom was still sleeping so I can't get any breakfast, even if I want to sleep in for the day I always eat my breakfast first If I'm not I will not get any peaceful I already tried once but I still can't sleep, and that's why I was on your house this morning" Oh yeah, right I forgot about, I just scrached the back of my head and smile sheepishly.

"So Lucy what do _you_ do on Sunday morning?"

"Well, I seldom wake up late so if I have nothing to do Iike doing homework or anything like that I just do my morning chores, but I always tried to sleep in like everybody else to unwind for a little bit but sometimes I can't really do that, In fact just before you sneaked into my house I was trying to sleep in but my alarm clock just won't let me, pretty ridiculous isn't it?" Natsu laughed at my confession, I knew it was ridiculous, I mean who tried to sleep in normal people would do the otherwise, I feel completely embarassed right now. After he stopped laughing he smiled at me and pat on the back.

"Haha I'm sorry it's so funny, you _tried_ to sleep in? Lucy I think no one is even trying to sleep like you. Most people in fact was doing the opposite of what you were doing" Rub it in my face why don't you, I know being ridiculous about trying to sleep in but I was only wanted to know how to unwind a little bit since I was so uptight, I know I said it even I was little I was already though how to be a proper lady always on time, be polite, and all that stuff.

"Maybe you're right" I admitted in front of him with a defeated-kind-of face, Natsu just continued to smile at me.

"Aw don't be like that cheer up a little bit, it's not like it's something weird" It is weird I though to myself. "But hey anybody sometimes can like you, If they some problem or just having trouble to rest or they are really a morning person that's all, look at me I already told I can't sleep in without a having a breakfast first right?"He's actually trying to cheer me up, maybe having a delinquent as a friend isn't that bad, and my parent's always told not to friend with someone like him I think they stereotyped all the delinquents were bad, but here's the proof right beside me grinning like an idiot that not all of them were bad.

"Hey what are you thinking Lucy?" I snapped out of my thoughs and saw looking questionably at me. I smiled at him thinking of a reply.

"Nothing, just remembering of what my parents said about delinquent" This seem to peak Natsu's interest, I guess he wants to know what my parents think about delinquents I mean he is one of them."Really, what do they say about them" Do I really have to tell him the truth, I don't know if he could take it.. or maybe he only takes it as a joke of some kind.

"Okay, they said that I'am not allowed to be friends with them since they can be a bad influence to me" I was right he seem to be offended by this."Hey that's not true, not all of them were bad look at me I'm not bad aren't I?" haha I guess I could make joke with him for a bit."I don't know maybe they were right, after maybe you turn me into a thief who sneaks up in anyone house just to get some food" he pouted at me while I laughed at him after all it was funny to see Natsu like this it was just hilarious.

"Hahaha Natsu you know I was just kidding right?" I was still laughing but not as much now, while Natsu just keep pouting, maybe I he took it to seriously? "that was mean Lucy, very mean even for you" even though Natsu said that he is not as sad as before, In fact he was smiling when he said that. After that we continued our stroll talking about school, our friends, and stuff like that along the way.

After a while of asking question, Natsu suddenly asked one question that really hits me off. "Lucy why did you move in magnolia, I know that your parents send you here to be independent or something but I sensed there are more reasons you were here" So he knew that there are more reasons I was here, but good thing he doesn't know the reason why was I really here. "you caught me Natsu, there are more reason why I was here" After I admitted it, Natsu suddenly pointed a finger at me.

"Aha so there was another reason" he said it like he found out a clue to some kind mystery. "So what" I said like it was no big deal... actually it was a big deal but he doesn't need to know that. "So tell me what are the other reason why you are here" yeah right like I was gonna tell him that, it's too much of a secret to tell to a guy like him.

"I think I don't wanna tell you"

"But Lucy we're best friends, best friend doesn't keep a secret to another best friend" Sorry Natsu I just can't tell you what it is, it's a little hurtful to remember I though to myself, but apparently I was accidentally spoke it out loud. I looked at Natsu he seem to symphatize me even though he doesn't know what is it that hurt me.

"Oh, okay then you don't have to tell me if it makes you feel bad"

"Thanks for understanding Natsu" I appreciate that he can understand it, I guess I should do something to make this better. I ran up ahead in front of him after deciding it's far enough I stopped to see Natsu, he just looked at me with a confused look on his face "Hey Natsu race you to the other end of the park, the loser have to treat the an ice cream" he suddenly lit up and run to catch up to me while I continued running, even though I already spent my energy running to this place after talking hanging out with Natsu seemed to charge up my power, he's so fun to be with.

* * *

><p>After we reached up the other end of the park it ended up I was the one losing, so here we are walking our way to the nearest way to the "best ice cream place in Magnolia" as he said it. When we reached the place and was about to enter.<p>

"Heh funny seeing you here, Natsu and Lucy" we turned around to see who called us, Both Natsu and I was surprised.

**Hahaha a cliffover, I really liked cliffovers well I let you people guess the one who called them, Oh another thing After seeing the past chapter decided to rewrite some of it since it was not going along with this chapter or just doesn't seem right to me. Well that's all I wanted to say. Well I guess this is a goodbye for now.**

**I really wanted to say something at my country always says when it's goodbye: Wassalamualaikum hahaha well majority at my country.**

**HoPe-BriNgeR1 out. **


	12. Chapter 11

_Previously on the last chapter:_

_After we reached up the other end of the park it ended up I was the one losing, so here we are walking our way to the nearest way to the 'Best ice cream place in Magnolia' as he like to call it. When we reached the place and was about to enter…_

_"Heh funny seeing you here, Natsu and Lucy" we turned around to see who called us, Both Natsu and I was surprised._

Okay then first of all let me tell you who managed to surprise us, drum roll please…

Okay maybe I over-exaggerated it since it's just our one and only Gray Fullbuster. Why the heck that we were surprised by him? Well just one word _frilly ribbons… _okay that's maybe two words but you know what I mean, anyway here I was standing with Natsu and right in front of us one of Natsu's delinquent friends Gray was wearing nothing but a skirt decorated with what you would think as a very sissy think in the world of men have ever known. Yep as I was saying the only thing that covered Gray's body is only a very girly skirt with a frilly pink ribbon decorating it, and don't get me talking about his face, it's like he has gone to a doll factory just to make-up seriously if he wasn't a living _guy_ I might think he was a very humongous sized doll.

Also, I think Natsu's gonna die from stomach pain since he's practically on the ground laughing and rolling around asking for help to nearby passerby, and all I can do was just hanging my head down and cover my eyes since it can't be more embarrassing to see one of your friend doing things like _this_ in public. Suddenly I feel like my hand was grabbed by someone and then a few seconds later I was dragged into the ice cream shop. After I properly seated myself in one of the chair served in the store, I looked around to get a view of the ice cream store, hmm the wall was covered with winter themed wallpaper, ice crystal shaped table, comfy chairs and sofas I must say this is a nice looking ice-cream shop. After that I see that my two friend was already fighting like usual well except for this time Natsu still laughing his butt off and Gray seems to have a very pink face color, what could have caused that… oh yeah maybe for the fact he was humiliated himself by using that kind of clothing and make-up in public.

Seriously those two, always...

"Hello there miss are you going to order something"

I was startled by the sudden question and then I turn my head to face the source of the voice to find a lady with a fairly white skin with long black hair accessorized with a white ribbon band. I took a few seconds to regain my composure back.

"O-oh yeah, I want an ice cream sundae" I know it's just a very common order but hey what are you going to do in a new ice cream place without knowing what kind of ice cream they sell, okay maybe you just ask what do they sell but hey I was surprised. "Okay then, I'll make it in a bit so please wait for a while." then that lady went to make my ice cream. I noticed that those two idiot already stop fighting since it's quite enough already, but I wonder where are they maybe I should take a look. Yep they stopped, Natsu is practically out of it with a very wide grin on his face probably fainted because of laughing so much, I bet he still laughing in his dream, while it seems Gray just resting there while looking at the shop ceiling, I decided to just ask him what happens.

"Ne, Gray." he turned his head to me, so he still have some energy huh. "What is it, Lucy?" what should I ask first, does he know the lady who works in this shop or why the hell does he wore that around the town. Maybe I ask the latter first.

"First of all why are you wearing _that_?" Right after I ask that his face goes back to being cherry pink color. "Uhh… it's kind of a long story." long story right, "I don't mind really." I want to know what kind of reason he has that caused him to wear that worst fashion statement of the century. At first he just looked pretty embarrassed then motioned me to come near him, I nodded and then went to his side also lowering my head a little after that he then whispered me the whole story.

At first my expression was blank, and then I threw a fit of uncontrollable laughter. A few minutes later I was still giggling, I mean this is Gray Fullbuster one of Natsu's friend whose also his rival and also if you were in my or Natsu's place you would have been laughing as hard or even harder if that's even possible.

But awhile after that my laugh had subdued but I was still giggling every now and then. After lying there for a few more seconds Gray got up and took a seat next to me, and what he said next was something I never thought he would say. "You know, I would have beat you up too for laughing at me" I instantly felt shocked, after sensing that I was shocked to hear what he said, he continued. "Don't be too riled up, I would have if you just some random girl at school, but you're not you are my friend also my rival's best friend so you're in the no-hit zone."

I would have relieved but does that mean he would've punched some girl at school if I was laughing at him like that? But he seems rather friendly. "Would you really do that?" I asked him while still a bit afraid. "Yeah, maybe not as much as a beating but I would still do something bad to you." Suddenly the atmosphere got a little tense around us. Yeah right like that is any better, I turn around to see Natsu, who was still smiling, I guess unconscious people doesn't sense things like this huh, I slapped myself in my mind of course they don't.

Luckily the lady who was making my ice-cream came, and broke the very tense atmosphere also gave my ice-cream. "Gray, are you really sure you continue to walk around looking like… that?" I heard the lady said to Gray, while Gray just shrugged and asked her if she has some spare store uniform, do costumer can ask an employee for a store uniform? I don't really think they can, but how can Gray just so nonchalantly it's like he already done this before… Nah that's impossible right, I mean he has to work to use this store uniform right?

"Gray, you're on the evening shift today got it?"

Or maybe he does work here… but wait he works in an ice-parlor?

"Lucy before you even asks yeah I work here." What the hell? Does Natsu and his friends are mind readers? I just shook my head to shake away the thought and nodded a little. It's not like I really care that much about his life. I continued to eat my ice cream while Gray just went to the back to change I think.

Just as I was took the last bit of ice-cream and shoved it into my mouth I heard a grunt and a slight laugh coming from my back. I turned my head a bit to see that Natsu had awaken from his very euphoretic pass-out moment, I swallowed my ice cream and went to give him a little help since he was still chuckling, I went to his side and yanked his arm to help him get up which I may say might be a little hard for me since his body is a little more than my puny girly arms can handle. But still I managed to get him the idea that he needed to get up.

After he finally got up from his little nap-and-laugh time as I like to call it he seemed to calm down and took a seat on the stool right next to where I was seated, I went back to my stool too just to try to talk him to know that if he was really out of his euphoretic state.

"So, Natsu feeling better yet?" I know it's stupid to ask that when he's perfectly fine… still I managed to get his attention which proof that he's not a laughing mess anymore.

"Even better, I hadn't laugh like that since the party at Erza's house when Gajeel and Gray were drunk?" Now this arouse my curiosity what did they do to make someone like Natsu laugh that hard?

"So what did they do anyway?" He just smirk a little before answering,

"Believe me you don't wanna know." O-okay that is a little weird, now so I better change the subject before he tells me something I don't wanna know. "Uh… okay so what do you want to do now?"

"Order my ice cream duh, isn't that our reason we come here in the first place?" Stupid, stupid me of course I just had to ask something that dumb, before I even had the chance to go to nearby wall to hit myself continuously the nice lady had comeback to give Natsu a very weird sundae, wait was I imagining things or did that sundae topping just emitted fire?

"Oh thanks Ultear, how did you know I was about to order this?" Natsu asked the lady, whom I just recently know that her name was Ultear.

"You had been ordering that ever since you found out that I created this special hot chili sundae." Hot chili-what? Is anyone even be able to create such thing or more importantly can ice cream be 'hot'?

Even though the ice cream sundae had a crazy name Natsu seemed to enjoy it so much, wait isn't that thing supposed to hot and spicy considering the name of that thing was hot chili sundae. Sensing my curiosity the nice lady- I mean Ultear smiled at me and went to give an explanation.

"You see Natsu here had a taste for spicy and hot things, he is so used to it even if he ate a jar of chili pepper it will just taste uhh… you know normal un-spicy things." Oh so that's why he was able to ate that weir-unique sundae without burning his own tongue. I saw that Natsu had finished his sundae and give me a shocked and dissapointed face.

"How could you Lucy, Were already friends for several months and you don't know that and here I thought you know me better." Natsu said with a fake sad face, I just rolled my eyes while trying to take out some money out of my very little pocket but I saw that Ultear shook her head and tried to stop me from taking my money.

"Lucy that ice cream is on the house for being a new best friend for Natsu and Gray." What did she really just say that?

"But it's only for this time alright." Ultear said with a wink, I still thanked her for that and I guess Natsu had a free ice-cream too since Ultear didn't ask for his money on her way to the back of the ice cream parlor.

"Hey Lucy let's go back now." Natsu asked me, "But don't we have to wait for Gray?" and that make me wonder what took his time in the back? "Nah, he had to work remember ?" Oh yeah that's right.

"Okay then let's head home." I said as we went out of the parlor and went back to my apartment.

**Hey there you guys happy 2016, and like my other fanfics I'm so-so**_**-so**_** sorry it's just hit a lazy sickness plus, I'm not really feeling well lately I really hope all of you can understand thanks for reading this chapter :D.**

**HoPe-BriNgeR1 out.**


End file.
